Insecure
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: Niat ingin melihat lukisan kakak kelasnya namun Hinata harus bertemu dengan pria pirang yang mesum di ruang kesenian di sekolahnya! dan ternyata si Kuning mesum itu orangnya ... /"astaga ada orang seperti itu?"/"emang aku semuda itu?"/ rate M untuk jaga jaga!
1. Meet

Halo gaes!

Thanks for reading my fic!

INSECURE

.

.

"Aku harus hemat, uang yang kumiliki hanya untuk makanku 1 bulan, sebentar lagi akan Ujian aku belum punya uang, sepertinya aku harus mencari partime lagi" lesu Hinata saat melihat dompetnya yang kempes tak berisi.

Hinata adalah anak yatim piyatu sejak 5 tahun lalu karena tragedi perampokan dirumahnya. Sehingga dirinya di asuh oleh pamannya namun Hinata memilih untuk berpisah dari pamannya karena ingin hidup mandiri 2 tahun lalu. Pamannya sangat sayang dengan Hinata dan Hinata juga menyayangi pamannya itu namun Hinata masih tahu diri dan nekat dan akhirnya pamannya mengizinkannya. Dan begini lah hidupnya selama 2 tahun selalu pas passan saking ngepasnya Hinata harus puasa namun Hinata tetap bersyukur apapun keadaannya.

Hinata menelusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sepi, seharusnya dia tidak ketiduran saat jam terakhir freeclas sehingga keblablasan, semuanya sudah pulang untung ada teman kelasnya yang membangunkannya.

Hinata menghelai nafas kasar, akhir akhir ini sangat melelahkan baginya.

tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti di ruang seni. Menegok ke kanan dan kekiri

"Aku ingin melihat lukisan para Senpai tadi. Hm sepertinya tidak apa apa aku melihatnya sedikit" Hinata adalah penyuka lukisan sejati.

Kret

Hinata masuk dan melihat sekeliling matanya berbinar binar melihat kumpulan lukisan para Siswa kejuruan Seni. Menelusuri tiap tiap lukisan yang mengagumkan sampai...

Dukk!

"Aduhh!"

Hinata tersungkur ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya saat dirinya tersandung oleh entah apa itu. Berusaha Duduk dan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya

"Engg"

Mendengar suara orang lain Hinata segera menengok kebelakang dan ...

"Kyaaaaa!" Jerit Hinata

"Berisik!"

"Ka-kau bu-bukan Han-Hantu?" Hinata menunjuknya dengan ketakutan

Yang di tunjuk dengan malas menoleh ke Hinata. "Hantu? Berani sekali kau menyebutku hantu? Berani bayar berapa hah?"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk, membuat kain yang menutupi dirinya terjatuh ke bawah menampilkan dirinya yang toples. Hah toples?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ah! Kenapa kau berteriak lagi si!" Naruto menutup kedua kupingnya

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau ti-tidak memakai ba-baju! Dasar mesum!" Hinata menutup matanya dengan ke dua tangannya.

Melihat gelagat Hinata kini Naruto menyeringai licik. Pelan tapi pasti Naruto mendekat pada Hinata yang masih setia menutup matanya

"Kau harus tanggung jawab" bisik Naruto dengan nada erotis di telinga Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya dan tangannya. Namun saat dibuka langsung di hadapkan oleh wajah Naruto yang super duper dekat

"Kyaaaaaa mesum!" Hinata kembali histeris

Bugh!

"Ughh" rintih Naruto saat perutnya di hantam oleh gadis yang ingin di jahilinya

Hinata buru buru berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruang seni namun tangannya di tarik oleh Naruto

"Kyaaaa!"

Brakk!

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan! Lepaskan aku" panik Hinata saat dirinya sudah di kurung di bawah pria aneh.

"Kau harus membayar semua ini!"

"Ke-kenapa harus a-aku" wajah Hinata memerah malu dengan posisinya seperti ini

"Karena telah melukaiku, memukul ku dan menendangku. Kau tahu tubuhku ini sangat berharga dan kau seenaknya melukainya" Naruto menatap tajam Hinata dibawahnya yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"A-aku ti-tidak pu-punya uang. Ku-kumohon biarkan aku pe-pergi" Hinata menoleh ke kanan tetap menutup matanya.

"Kalau gitu kau harus membayarnya dengan..."

Naruto menyentuh pelipis Hinata turun ke leher putih nan menggoda itu.

"Hiks.. hen-hentikan"

Naruto terbelalak melihat gadis aneh di bawahnya ini mulai menangis karena aksinya? Biasanya tidak ada yang menolak aksinya malahan terang terangan menyerahkan tubuhnya padanya.

Naruto bangkit dari atas Hinata, memakai celana jeansnya dan kaos putih bertuliskan Superme.

Hinata perlahan duduk saat dirasa Naruto sudah tidak menguringnya di sisinya dan masih sesegukan menahan tangisannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup matanya.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih menangis, berjongkok untuk menyamai Hinata

"He-hei sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku jadi tidak tertarik bermain denganmu karena kau menangis" Naruto ingin menghapus air mata di wajah Hinata namun di tepis dengan kasar oleh Hinata

"Jangan sentuh aku" Hinata langsung berdiri dan lari meninggalkan Naruto

Brakk!

Pintu Ruang kesenian tertutup dengan keras. Hinata lari tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

Di sisi Naruto pria itu menyisir surai pirangnya yang berantakan dengan jari jemarinya.

"Dasar gadis aneh" gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa! Dasar orang aneh! Mesum! Gila!" Hinata berteriak saat sampai di apartemen kecilnya dan memukul bantal gulingnya dengan sadis.

"Aku gak mau lagi ke ruang kesenian!" Sesal Hinata yang niatnya ingin diam diam melihat mahakarya lukisan siswa mala bertemu dengan pria mesum! "Tapi aku ingin melihat lukisannyaaa" gerutu Hinata

Akhirnya Hinatapun tertidur karena terlalu lelah menerima semua ini.

.

"Engg" Hinata bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa lapar, dirinya belum makan dari pulang sekolah.

Bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju dapur yang letaknya di sebelah pintu masuk. Saat melihat isi kulkas Hinata menghelai nafas berat.

"Bahannya sudah habis, aku harus belanja"

Hinata mandi dan setelahnya bersiap siap untuk belanja bahan makanan

At Swalayan 15:00 p.m

"Semuanya 100 ribu" ucap sang kasir

Hinata memberi uang lalu pergi keluar. Saat perjalanan pulang Hinata melihat brosur lowongan partime di tembok jalan perempatan dekat swalayan.

 _Dicari segera!_

 _Partime_

 _Wanita min. 17 thn_

 _Memiliki keahlian:_

 _1\. Memasak_

 _2\. Bersih bersih_

 _Alamat..._

Hinata berbinar binar melihat brosure tersebut. Diambil brosur tersebut lalu memasukannya di kantong belanjaan.

Saat ingin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia temui.

Ternyata itu bukan mimpi astaga. Ingin lari rasanya saat melihat pria pirang bak bule mesum itu.

Memakai topinya Hinata berjalan kembali dengan hati yang was was. Untung dia membawa topi rasa syukur menyelimuti Hinata.

Berjalan menunduk dan berusaha mengabaikan pria mesum yang di temuinya di ruang kesenian itu namun Hinata penasaran apa yang di lakukannya di sini?

Hinata terbelalak saat mengintip di cela topinya, dia.. bermesraan dengan berciuman dengan seorang pria! Astaga dia guy? Hinata sangat Shock melihatnya.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua berpisah setelah berciuman, astaga sungguh kenyataan yang mengengerikan.

Tanpa sadar Hinata malah mengikuti jejak Naruto kemanapun dia pergi hingga menjelang malam seperti ini. Sifat kekepoannya kumat!

Sumpah serapah sedari tadi terus Hinata keluarkan, bagaimana tidak?

Pria bak bule itu sudah 4 kali gonta ganti wanita!

Bermesraan, berpelukan, berciuman, membuat kata kata gomabalan bullshit dan menerima uang setelahnya?

Like a bit*h pikir Hinata.

"Ternyata ada orang seperti itu" gumam Hinata

Saat tersadar akan kelakuannya dirasa sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk menghentikan kegiatan menguntitnya. Ini sungguh memalukan pikir Hinata akan kelakuannya.

Bangkit dari kursi taman yang letaknya 4 bangku dari posisi Naruto dan segera merapihkan penampilannya

Brukk!

Tiba tiba Terdengar suara yang benda jatuh, Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan Ke kiri tidak ada yang aneh, Saat melihat tempat Naruto ternyata pria bak bule itu sudah tergeletak di aspal jalan taman.

"Hei!" Spontan Hinata berlari menuju Naruto sambil menenteng barang bawaannya

"Hei! Kau dengar aku? Astaga badanmu panas!" Hinata mengguncangkan bahu tegap Naruto. Samar samar Naruto membuka matanya lalu menutupnya kembali. Nafas Naruto berburu buru seperti habis marathon.

"Sial!" Ucap Hinata yang langsung mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi taksi.

Tbc.

Ingin membaca reviewan dari kalian minna untuk ff ini. So don't forget to Review ya!

Sign

071215


	2. Who are you!

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), EYD TIDAK SEMPURANA, **DLDR!**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Guest, hyugaa, Triavivi354, yadnya, Astiari, yadnya, Vita, lililala, dinda yuka, Ikha Hime, Guest, VynzA, Byakugan no Hime, no name (sangat terimakasih karena sudah kasih saran yang membangun! :))**

 **:***

 **.**

pada nanya Narutonya bagaimana ya? jawabannya ikuti yuk alur ceritanya! hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pembaca yang bijaksana pasti berfikir dulu sebelum berpendapat._

 _._

 _._

INSECURE

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya pelahan, melihat sekeliling ruangan bernuansa ungu muda yang dia tidak kenali dimana itu.

Terakhir dia ingat dirinya tiba tiba merasa pusing yang luar biasa lalu sekelilingnya menjadi hitam setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi.

Naruto duduk melihat ruangan minimalis itu, pintu terletak di antara dapur dan kamar mandi dan langsung berhadapan dengan tempat tidur yang di tempatinya, di samping ranjang ada TV tempel di dinding dan Lemari kecil. Minimalis sekali

Menoleh ke bawah sisinya dan mendapati Hinata yang tertidur dengan pulas dengan posisi terduduk dan kepalanya berada di pinggir kasur.

'Gadis itu' batin Naruto menatap lembut Hinata

Naruto menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang terlelap.

"engg"

Hinata terbangun saat merasakan ada sesuatu mengusapnya. Tersadar penuh langsung menatap datar Naruto yang tersenyum tiga jari kepadanya.

"maaf, aku membangunkanmu" ucap Naruto

"kau sudah baikan?" Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto

"lumayan, hm apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membayar perawatanku ini?" Naruto menyeringai pada Hinata "aha! karena kau sudah menolongku aku akan memberikanmu pelayannku semalaman penuh gratis!" Naruto menyeringai menggoda pada Hinata

"tidak butuh."

"hah?" Naruto mengkedipkan matanya. Dia ditolak lagi dengan gadis aneh ini? apa mungkin gadis aneh ini ingin tindakan langsung? Biasanya wanita suka menutupi keinginannya yang sebenarnya, Naruto menyeringai licik

Brukk!

"kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Hinata saat dirinya sudah di kekang di kasur oleh pria bak bule itu

"tidak perlu sungkan sungkan padaku, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu" Naruto mencium pipi gembil Hinata yang sudah memerah bak tomat

"kyaaa! Dasar mesum! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Bugh!

"argh" Naruto memegangi juniornya yang di tendang oleh Hinata

"kau! Aku bukan wanita seperti itu! Lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku!" Hinata sudah naik pitam oleh perbuatan Naruto yang seenaknya itu.

Orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah di tolong mala melecehkan! Pikir Hinata

"a-ayolah aku baru saja sembuh dan kau sudah menambahnkannya lagi" Naruto masih memegangi juniornya yang terasa ngilu

"Pergi sekarang J.U.G.A atau akan ku tendang L.A.G.I punyamu itu!" Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan penuh penekanan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak main main itu.

"ba-baiklah" Naruto bangkit dari kasur Hinata meninggalkan Hinata yang masih di kasur "Namun sebelumnya …"

Cup!

Naruto mencium pipi gembil Hinata dengan cepat lalu berlari cepat keluar apartemen Hinata sebelum dirinya di hantam pekikkan Hinata.

"sebagai ucapan terimakasihku!" ucap Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum meninggalkan apartemen kecil Hinata.

"KYAAAAA! DASAR MESUM!"

Teriakan Hianta terdengar saat Naruto sudah berada di luar.

"menarik juga" gumam Naruto sambil mengusap bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"disini kah?" Hinata menatap alamat yang berada di brosur yang kemarin di ambilnya.

Hinata sempat tidak percaya saat dirinya menelpon nomor yang ada di brosur untuk informasi pekerjaannya bahwa dirinya langung diterima

Flashback

" _halo, selamat siang aku Hinata. em.. aku melihat brosur anda di dekat swalayan—"_

" _kau sangat tertarik dengan pekerjaannya?" ucap sang serbang memotong pekataan Hinata_

" _i-iya"_

" _siapa namamu tadi?"_

" _Hyuuga Hinata"_

" _umur?"_

" _17 tahun"_

" _terbiasa bersih bersih?"_

" _i-ya saya terbiasa akan hal itu"_

" _baiklah kau diterima, besok jam 11 datanglah ke alamat yang tertera di brosur"_

" _ba-baik"_

 _Pip_

Flashback end

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dan memencet bel yang ada di hadapannya

Clek ! pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang pemuda bermata onyx yang tampan namun ada kerutan di wajahnya

"siapa?" Tanya Itachi—pemuda yang membukakan pintu

"sa-saya Hi-hinata yang me-melamar pekerjaan partimer di-disini" Hinata membungkuk 90 derajad pada Itachi

"ah! Iya aku ingat. Silahkan masuk" Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Hinata

Sukurlah lancar dan sepertinya orang ini baik.

"a-ano umm"

"Itachi, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu" seakan tahu apa yang dipikir Hinata. HInata langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas senyuman Itachi yang ramah

'tidak buruk juga disini' batin Hinata senang.

"disini adalah salah satu studionya" itachi membuka pintu berwarna Coklat

Clek!

Senyum Hinata memudar saat melihat isi ruangannya, banyak orang yang bertubuh telanjang? Dan semuanya menatap Hinata. tunggu te-telanjang?!

Brukk!

"Hyuuga-san!" panic Itachi saat Hinata tiba tiba pingsan

Hianta merasa hari ini adalah hari yang amat sangat super duper ANEH!

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekitarnya. Ini bukan di kamarnya lalu dia ada dimana?

"kau sudah sadar?" ucap Itachi yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan membawa air mineral

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan dirinya ingat sekarang dia ada dimana.

"ma-maaf merepotkan" Hinata menunduk malu di hari pertamanya masuk kerja dirinya sudah menciptakan kesan yang aneh dengan tiba tiba pingsan.

"tidak perlu minta maaf, minum dulu" Itachi meletakan nampan tersebut di sebelah Hinata dan Hinata mengambilnya sambil memikirkan apakah dia berada di tempat yang salah? Tapi alamatnya memang benar disini!

"aku tahu kau pasti bertanya tanya tentang tempat ini kan?" seolah mengetahui pikiran Hinata, Hinata langsung menoleh pada Itachi

"memang setiap orang awam pertama kali masuk ke sini pasti berfikir seperti 'tempat apa ini? apa ini tempat semacam _itu'?_ seperti itukan?" Hinata hanya menunduk malu

"haha, tidak perlu sungkan kalau ingin bertanya padaku" Itachi tersenyum hangat pada Hinata

"sebenarnya ini adalah studio Body Paniting, dan orang orang yang kau lihat tadi mereka adalah modelnya. Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa kalau kau sudah bekerja disini" jelas Itachi memberi jeda

"karena tukang CS kami yang dulu sudah berhenti maka kami harus segera mencari yang baru, kau tidak perlu memasak karena posisinya sudah ada yang mengisi. Ohiya masalah gaji kami membayar per jam 50 ribu"

Hinata ber oh ria mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi. "jadi kau tetap ingin bekerja disini?" Tanya Itachi

"I-iya!" kalau bukan karena dirinya membutuhkan uang Hinata mungkin berfikir 2 kali untuk bekerja disini. Namun tak apalah jarang jarang ada langsung bisa diterima dengan mudah seperti tadi

"kau masih sekolahkan?" Hinata mengangguk "pulang sekolah kau bisa langung bekerja, sabtu dan minggu adalah hari liburmu lalu ini seragammu" Itachi memberi kan satu set seragam _cleaning servie_ berwarna orange pada Hinata. "kau sudah bisa bekerja sekarang, kalau ada apa apa tanya saja padaku. Semoga harimu menyengkan Hinata" Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata

Hinata harus terbiasa oleh keadaan ini. semangat Hinata!

.

.

Baru dirasa dirinya tidur namun alaramnya sudah bunyi. Kepalaku jadi terasa pusing pikir Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya

Saat Hinata perjalanan ke sekolahnya tiba tiba di tengah jalan dekat sekolahnya tepatnya di depan ruko yang masih tutup banyak siswa dari sekolahnya berkerumunan.

"ada apa itu?" gumam Hinata.

Karena Hinata orangnya sangat kepo akhirnya ia melihat apa yang terjadi

"si Kuning!" ucap Hinata kaget

Gimana tidak kaget sekarang yang menjadi tontonan adalah si pria kuning mesum yang di tolongnya kemarin tengah tertidur di depan ruko! Apa dia gembel? Astaga kepala Hinata semakin cenat cenut sekarang.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang masih tertidur terduduk itu.

" _ganteng ya, kenapa tidur disana?"_

" _pengemis yang ganteng"_

" _aku mau deh kalau dia menginap di rumah ku"_

" _padahal ganteng tapi kenapa tidur di depan ruko?"_

Banyak gossip yang di dengar oleh Hinata, namun Hinata abaikannya dan segera membangunkan Naruto.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan di disana?!" geram Hinata

Naruto menutup kupingnya "tidak usah berteriak, kau suka sekali berteriak si" balas Naruto

Mereka sekarang berada di kantin sekolah yang masih sepi

"apa kau tidak punya rumah hingga tidur disana? Kau menjadi bahan tontonan" Hinata memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena tingkah Naruto

Yang di tanya hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meminum air mineral

"kau tidak sekolah?" Hinata mengamati Naruto yang masih berpakaian biasa

"sekolah? Memang aku semuda itu?" Naruto menatap Hinata heran

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku sudah umu 27 tahun"

"APA?!"

Hinata tidak percaya ini, lalu kalau dia tidak sekolah disini kemarin kenapa dia berada di ruang seni? Hinata kira Naruto siswa sekolahnya! Ternyata seorang om om! Hinata dekat dengan seorang OM OM?!

"la-lalu kenapa ke-kemarin kau berada diru-ruang seni?" gugup Hinata karena harus berhadapan dengan om om

"hei kenapa kau menjadi gagup begitu?" heran Naruto

"sudah jawab saja!"

"kau tidak sabaran sekali" Naruto memberi jeda "aku di bayar untuk menjadi objek lukisan siswi sekolah ini, tapi mereka telat datang jadinya aku tertidur" jawab Naruto santai

"a-astaga, ternyata aku kenalan dengan Om Om mesum" gumam Hinata pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto

"apa kau bilang?" Naruto tersingung

"Om mesum!"

"ap—"

"iya lah! Kau membiarkan tubuhmu di pegang pegang hanya demi uang! Apalagi dengan sesama pria! Kau kira uang itu segalanya apa? TIDAK! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pada hal seperti itu" Hinata berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam

"hmp! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa geli hingga memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terus "lucu sekali dia" ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya karena tertawa

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Hinata sudah terbiasa akan lingkungan pekerjaannya.

"aku belum membersihkan studio 3" Hinata mengambil sapunya bergegas menuju studio 3.

Saat sampai ternyata sedang ramai ternyata adayang memakai studio ini, baiklah kalau gitu nanti saja dia bersihkan.

Tapi Hinata berhenti saat melihat hasil jepretan model body painting yang terpampang di dinding studio

"wah keren sekali, aku baru tahu ternyata hasilnya sangat mengagumkan seperti sebuah lukisan" gumam Hinata yang tidak tersadar sudah ada Itachi di sampingnya

"Indah bukan?" ucap Itachi

"iya sangat Indah—"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke sumber suara "kak Itachi?!"

"haha, maaf mengagetkanmu. Kau tertarik pada hasil jepretan ini?" Itachi melihat hasil jepretan yang tadi di lihat oleh Hinata

"ya, sangat indah! Aku sangat menyukai hal hal berbau lukisan" Hinata tersenyum memikirkannya

"seleramu memang bagus, ini adalah karya terbaik dari salah satu seniman body painting unggulan kami" jelas Itachi

"ohh,pasti orangnya sangat dewasa, tenang dan menyenangkan dapat dilihat dari perasaan yang dituangnya ke dalam lukisan ini" jelas Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada lukisan model body painting

"haha, kebetulan beberapa minggu lagi dia akan ke sini"

"benar kah?" Hinata menoleh kearah Itachi yang tersenyum padanya

"iya nanti kau bisa melihatnya. Aku harus pergi dulu" Itachipun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

Mendengarkan music melalui aerophonenya menuju apartemennya, Tiba tiba Hinata berhenti karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya, Hinata mulai gelisah langkahnya mulai di percepat dan dirasa sang penguntit juga mempercepat langkahnya

'kami-sama tolong aku!' batin Hianta memohon. Hinta sudah menyiapkan semprotan merica di tangan kanannya.

'1 2 …3!' Hinata berbalik "hyaaa!" teriak Hinata sambil mengarahkan penyemprot mericanya ke penguntit

"he-hei! Tenang ini aku! Ini aku!"

Hinata membuka matanya pelan "Om Kuning! Kenapa kau menguntitku?!"

"siapa yang menguntitmu? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya, lalu aku bilang ingin main di rumahmu kau hanya mengangguk mengangguk saja! Kukira boleh Jadi aku mengikutimu" jelas Naruto yang menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya "dan aku bukan Om Kuning! Aku punya nama. Uzumaki Naruto!" kesal Naruto

"o-oh begitu kah? Sepertinya aku terlalu keras menyalakan musiknya hehe" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kikuk.

"dasar kau ini" Naruto membuang nafas kasar "emm Hinata aku ingin main ke rumahmu!"

"untuk apa kau ingin main kerumahku?" Hinata menatap curiga Naruto "kalau kau ini berniat buruk aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu!"

"hei apa aku terlihat sangat mesum di matamu?" Naruto benar benar kesal dengan gadis di depannya ini

"iya!"

"ais kau ini! aku tidak macam macam! Serius deh" sambil memasang peace

"yakin?" Hinata meneliti gelagat Naruto

"1000% yakin" jawab Naruto mantap

"kalau kau macam macam aku akan menendangmu seperti waktu itu dan mencekikmu dengan tali yang akan ku siapkan lalu akan ku bungkus kau ke dalam karung boni dan membuangnya ke sungai!" ancam Hinata

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan linu di bagian bawahnya dan lehernya. "  
i-iya"

.

.

"hei namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya sudah ada di apareman kecil milik Hinata

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata sambil membereskan peralan kerjanya tadi

"Hinata ya?, em Hinata aku lapar! Ku tidak ada makanan?" dengan polosnya Naruto memegangi perutnya

Hinata melirik Naruto kesal "beli saja sendiri! Emang rumahku ini restoran apa?" Hinata membuka kulkas dan meminum air

"uangku habis Hinata~ kau tidak tega padaku yang malang ini? aku sudah berhenti berkencan dengan semua orang jadi aku tidak punya uang" jelas Naruto sambil melipat ke dua tangannya

"bukan urusanku" cuek Hinata

"kau ini! kau tahu tidak gara gara siapa aku tidak melakukannya lagi? Itu kau!"

Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto dan menatapnya dengan bingung

"karena aku?" sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. It's Really you!

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

INSECURE

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum mengeluarkan pendapat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _kau ini! kau tahu tidak gara gara siapa aku tidak melakukannya lagi? Itu kau!"_

 _Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto dan menatapnya dengan bingung_

" _karena aku?" sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri_

.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung

"ya, karena ucapanmu yang seperti ultimatum waktu itu" jawab Naruto santai

"apa?" Hinata masih bingung oleh ucapan Naruto

"Aku lapar Hinata~ kasih aku makan aku belum makan dari siang ini" rengek Naruto yang mengalihkan ucapanya

"kau ini! kenapa meminta pada anak SMA sepertiku? Kenapa tidak minta saja pada teman kencanmu kemairn kemarin" kesal Hinata pada Naruto yang memerintah seenaknya.

"tidak, aku maunya denganmu. Apa kau punya ramen? Aku ingin makan ramen" pinta Naruto

Yang jadi tuan rumah siapa sebenarnya?

.

"hei jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu, membuatku hilang nafsu makan tahu" tutur Naruto yang sedari tadi di tatap oleh Hinata yang menatapnya dengan aura kebencian

"baiklah sini lebih baik untukku!" Hinata hendak megambil ramen Naruto

"be-bercanda Hinata jangan di bawa serius dong hehe" Naruto melindungkan ramennya dari Hinata

Hinata menghelai nafas "cepat makan dan pergi dari rumahku karena aku ingin tidur Uzumaki **-jii-san**!" menekankan kalimat Jiisan.

"baiklah, kalau aku sudah kenyang aku akan pergi" ucap Naruto sambil terus memakan ramennya

Apa?! Jadi dia datang kerumahku hanya meminta untuk makan malam? om kuning mesum kurang ajar!

Duak!

"ittei!" rintih Naruto saat pantatnya menghantam lantai luar apartemen Hinata karena tiba tiba dirinya di seret keluar sebelum menghabiskan kuah ramennya!

"Selamat malam!" ucap Hinata

Brak!

"Hinata! aku belum menghabiskan tetesan terakhir kuah ramennya!" ucap Naruto di depan pintu

Hinata segera tertidur tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih berkicau di luar. "dasar pisikopat gila" gumam Hinata

.

Empat minggu kemudian…

Setelah kejadian waktu itu dirinya tidak melihat Naruto lagi, bagaikan hilang di telan bumi. Namun Hinata mensyukuri itu karena akhirnya diirnya merasa tenang, bisa tidur nyenyak dan tidak berurusan lagi dengan pria Mesum dan Abnormal itu.

Hari ini studio akan kedatang _Painting_ istimewah di studio ini, Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya sambil diam diam melihat seperti apa wajah seseorang _Painting_ yang diidolakannya baru baru ini.

Sayangnya orangnya berada di ruangan Itachi dan Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya, padahal Hinata ingin melihatnya. Hinata tanpa sadar memeluk sapu yang di pegangnya.

Clek!

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan Itachi terbuka, keluarlah Itachi dan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan jaket Army ber inner kaos putih dan memakai _headbag_ bertuliskan _badboy_ yang menutupi rambutnya serta mata safir yang sangat indah bak samudra.

Tunggu! Sepertinya Hinata mengenalinya

"Hinata? kau sedang apa" panggil Itachi yang membuyarkan lamunanya

"i-iya kak Itachi i-itu a-aku—" Hinata gugup setelah ketahuan ingin mengintip

"ah pasti kau sedang berbereskan? Kenapa aku bertanya pertanyaan retorik" tawa Itachi garing.

"a-ah iya" Hinata menjadi kikuk

"ohiya ini orang yang pernah kuceritakan itu, dia Seniman _Body Painting_ lulusan terbaik _Glasgow School of Art di Inggris_ dan dia sudah go Internasional. Kemarin baru saja ke Paris selama sebulan kurang, namanya Uzumaki Naruto" ujur Itachi "ohiya Ini Hinata, dia penggemar karya mu loh" lanjut Itachi

Uzumaki Naruto?! apa dia tidak salah dengar?! Nama itu…. ASTAGA! OM PENGANGGURAN YANG MESUM, ABNORMAL, DAN PISIKOPAT ITU LULUSAN _GLASGOW SCHOOL OF ART_ YANG HARUS MEMPEROLEH MIN 365 POINT _UCAS_ UNTUK MASUK MENJADI BAGIAN DARI GSA?!

Hinata tidak bisa berekspresi biasa saat ini. bukan kah dia om kuning mesum Abnormal yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu?! Pecah sudah Image bagus yang di bayangkan Hinata tentang Idola yang baru di kaguminya sebulan ini

"halo Hinata! kita bertemu lagi" Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jarinya

Hinata masih membatu. Tidak mungkin OM OM yang dikiranya glandangan, urak urakan, tidak sopan dan mesum itu adalah seorang seniman Internasional! Hinata pasti mimpi.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" tatap Itachi heran

"sudahlah! Bahkan kita pernah bermalam bersama" ucap Naruto sambil meragkul Hinata.

Katakana ini adalah mimpi! Jerit batin Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata!"

"Hinata~"

"Hinata-chan~"

"Hyuuga Hinata~"

"H.I.N.A.T.A"

"Hi—"

"Stop jangan panggil namaku terus! Dan jangan Ikuti aku!" Hinata Kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto memanggilnya terus sepulang dirinya kerja.

"nah akhirnya nengok juga" Naruto menyengir

Ku tatap dirinya dengan deadglare lalu pergi melanjutkan perjalananku pulang mengabaikan dia.

"Hinata tunggu!" panggil Naruto yang menangkap tangan Hinata

"lepaskan! Apa mau mu sih?!" Hinata berusaha lepas dari genggaman Naruto yang kuat

"mauku? Hmm" tampang berfikir.

Hinata semakin kesal dengan tingkah Om Om yang selalu mengusiknya itu! Padahal sebulan ini Hinata sudah Hidup tenang tanpa dirinya namun kenapa dia harus kembali dan merusak semuanya?

"lepaskan atau tidak aku akan teriak!"

"aku ingin numpang tidur di rumahmu!" ucap Naruto setelah selesai berfikir tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Hinata

"tidak!" Hinata menepis kasar tangan Naruto

"Aa kenapa kau tega sekali denganku Hinata~? aku tidak punya rumah!" memasang tampang sedihnya

"bohong" Hinata pergi meninggalkan Om Abnormal itu.

'mana mungkin dia tidak punya rumah padahal dia seorang Painting yang go Internesional, tidak masuk akal bodoh!' batin Hinata mengumpat

"Kau tidak percaya?" Naruto berusaha meyakini Hinata

"tidak" jawab sang empu singkat.

Selama di perjalanan dirinya terus di bercekcok dengan Naruto hingga dirinya sudah sampai apartemen.

"kumohon Hinata kau harus percaya padaku" Naruto masih berusaha meyakinkan Hinata untuk memberinya tumpangan tempat tidur.

Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti oleh Naruto namun—

Bruk!

"Aw!" hidung mancung Naruto mencium pintu Hinata yang tertutup saat dirinya ingin masuk

"Hinata buka pintunyaaa" rengek Naruto sambil mengetok getok pintu

"PERGI SANA OM ABNORMAL!" jawab Hinata di dalam

"aku tidak punya rumah! Aku sudah jujur padamu aku tidak bohong Hinata, jadi biarkan aku menginap dirumahmu dulu" Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah

"KEMBALI SAJA KE STUDIO! KUYAKIN KAK ITACHI AKAN MENGIJINKAMU MENGINAP DISANA!"

"Tidak tidak, bagaimana kalau ada Hantu yang menagangguku kalau aku menginap disana? ihhh" Naruto mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya ngeri. Jujur dirinya takut pada Hantu.

"ITU URUSANMU!"

"Hinata— baiklah aku akan menunggu di depan sini sampai kau membuka pintunya"

"…"

"ck" Tidak ada jawaban Naruto hanya menghelai nafas kesar, kenapa susah sekali meyakinkan gadis itu? padahal dirinya memang tidak punya rumah kecuali … Pikir Naruto terhenti saat Merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk, gelap, sepi dan berada di ujung.

Glek!

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri merinding. Sungguh dia Phobia Hantu!

"Hinata" gumam Naruto agak ketakutan sambil menyentuh pintu

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya karena ada panggilan alam. Dilirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 1.30 am

Tiba tiba dirinya teringat Om Abnormal tadi yang merengek untuk menginap dengan alibi tidak punya rumah

'palingan sudah pergi, mana mungkin dia masih menunggu diluar? Tapi kalau dia masih menunggu bagaimana? Dia mau mati kedinginan? Ah, tidak mungkin" Hati dan Logika Hinata beragrumen

Pada akhirnya Logika kalah dari Hatinya.

Clek!

Hinata terbelalak melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto ternyata masih di depan rumahnya! Dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetar seperti ketakutan.

Naruto tersenyum lega dengan wajah yang pucat pasi setelah melihat Hinata keluar.

"Hi-hinata—"

Bruk!

"Uzumaki-san!" Hinata panic melihat Naruto ambruk.

.

.

.

Tbc.

 **ADA PENGUMUMAN!**

Maaf bagi yang menunggu FF UNEXPECTEDLY di nyatakan bahwa FF itu HIATUS! karena Author mengalami write block? Ya seperti itu lah pokokknya keilangan ide cerita.

Maaf telah mengecewakan para reader yang sudah menunggu! Author mohon maaf (-/\\-)

Sigh

181215


	4. Phasmophobia

_Hinata terbelalak melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto ternyata masih di depan rumahnya! Dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetar seperti ketakutan._

 _Naruto tersenyum setelah melihat Hinata keluar._

" _Hi-hinata—"_

 _Bruk!_

" _Uzumaki-san!" Hinata panic melihat Naruto ambruk._

 _._

 **INSECURE**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!**

.

.

Ada yang belum tahu _Body Painting_ itu apa? Body Painting itu melukis (paint) di tubuh manusia (Body). Sama kaya melukis tapi bedanya bukan di kanvas tapi di tubuh manusia.

Seperti itulah Body Painting yang Author tau, lebih lengkapnya bisa tanya bah google kita

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu mengeluarkan berpendapat._

.

.

"apa kau gila!" Hinata memapah Naruto yang beratnya berkali lipat darinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah "kau ingin mati karena hepatitis apa!"

Hinata meletakan Naruto yang menggigil dan pucat bak mayat hidup. Segera menyiapkan kompres dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Setelah selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama, Hinata menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut berlapis 2 yang dia miliki.

'seperti déjà vu' batin Hinata

.

.

Sinar mentari membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, Hinata tertidur di lantai dengan tetami miliknya tanpa selimut karena semua selimut telah di pakaikan untuk Naruto.

"ugh, kepalaku pusing" Hinata tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena udara dingin yang menusuk tadi malam.

Mengingat semalam Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur di kasurnya dengan wajah damai.

'kenapa dia rela menunggu di depan rumahku padahal aku sudah mengusirnya? Dasar om abnormal yang bodoh' batin Hinata tidak habis fikir.

.

Naruto membuka safir birunya yang jernih dan di lepas kompres yang berada di dahinya. Naruto tersenyum menyadari Hinata telah merawatnya lagi, Naruto melihat sekeliling namun tidak ada Hinata.

Clek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memunculkan sosok yang di carinya sudah berpakaian santai dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di kepalanya yang basah, Sexy juga pikir Naruto.

"kau sudah baikan?" tanya Hinata menghampiri Naruto

"lumayan" Naruto mengangguk

Hinata mengambil sup ayam yang dibuatnya tadi sebelum mandi dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"makan ini dan minum obatnya" Hinata meletakan Sup dan obatnya di meja pendek di bawah. Naruto hanya menangguk menurutinya, toh dirinya juga lapar dari kemarin belum makan. Poor Naruto

Hinata menatap Naruto yang memakan Supnya dengan rakus "kau sakit karena lapar?"

Naruto menghabiskan kuah supnya lalu meletakan piringnya di meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Tidak lah! dan kau harus tahu aku belum makan dari kemarin sepulang dari Paris aku langsung ke Studio Uchiha" bela Naruto

"aku tidak mau tahu" jawab Hinata jutek

"ais kau ini" Naruto memajukan mulutnya pura pura mengambek, namun Hinata mengabaikannya tidak peduli.

Seketika hening dan hanya suara TV yang menghiasanya. Di posisi Hinata dirinya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di ajukan pada Naruto.

"hei jiisan, aku ingin bertanya" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke Naruto. Naruto hanya menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"panggil saja N.A.R.U.T.O jangan Jiisan! Memang aku pamanmu apa? Aku belum setua itu"

"belum tua katamu? Bedamu denganku saja 10 tahun! Memang wajahmu sempat menipuku tapi umur tidak bisa" bela Hinata

"pokokknya jangan panggil aku Jiisan! Aku merasa tua"

"terserah lah" Hinata sedang malas debat "bilang saja tidak mau dibilang tua" gumam Hinata pelan

"hei aku bisa dengar itu!" ujur Naruto yang tidak terima dikatai oleh Hinata

Hinata hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto. "kau jadi tanya tidak?" ucap Naruto yang teringat pertanyaan Hinata tadi

"kenapa kau berbohong?" Hinata menatap polos Naruto

"tentang?"

"bahwa dirimu bukan pengangguran"

"kapan aku bilang padamu kalau aku penangguran?" tanya balik Naruto yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"lalu kenapa waktu itu kau tidur di depan ruko?apa kau tidak punya rumah? Berkencan dengan semua jenis? Tiba tiba kenyataannya kau adalah seorang pro paintiner" tanya Hinata bertubi tubi, memang dirinya benar benar _kepo_ dengan pria di depannya ini

"woah Sabar _mbak_ " Naruto terkekah dengan pertanyaan berturut turut dari Hinata yang sepertinya kepo

"serius!" Hinata mulai kesal

"haah kau ini tidak bisa di ajak becanda, tidak asik" Naruto melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya "oke karena kau telah menolongku akan aku beritahumu" membetulkan duduknya untuk menghadap Hinata

"pertama, aku mengidap Phasmophobia atau Phobia Hantu. Jadi kalau berada di ruangan gelap, sepi, dan membuatku merinding aku akan mengalami demam atau pingsan itulah yang kualami kemarin" melirik Hinata dengan tatap memincing namun Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria dengan polos mengabaikan tatap Naruto yang berusaha menyalahkannya "dan itu juga yang kualami saat di depan ruko waktu itu" Naruto mengusap punggungnya merinding bila mengingat waktu itu dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

 _Flashback_

" _teme sialan! Gara gara dia pegi, aku jadi di cecer oleh Nii" Naruto menelusuri jalan yang terlihat sepi_

 _Krekk_

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke belakang "suara apa itu?"_

 _Glek!_

 _Naruto meneguk ludah setelah menyadari kawasan yang di laluinya begitu.. sepi dan gelap_

 _Keringat dingin mulai membajiri wajah tan Naruto, muka menjadi pucat, dan nafas Naruto menjadi sesak "sial" umpat Naruto, pikriannya sudah menjadi negative dirinya sudah tidak tenang_

 _Husss!_

 _Bulu kudung Naruto berdiri. Naruto langsung lari dengan kencang tak nentu arah pokokknya harus mencari tempat yang ramai!_

" _hosh hosh hosh! Kenapa sepi sekali! Apa penduduk di sini pada mati?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Dirinya berhenti di depan ruko tua_

 _Merasa ada yang melihatnya dari arah belakang Naruto meneguk ludah lagi dan badannya menjadi kakuk_

 _Srek! Srekk!_

 _Merasakan sebuah langkah mendekat dan dekat…. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang sekencang kencangnya badannya tidak merespon untuk berlari. Berdiri kaku._

 _BRAKK!_

" _!"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Naruto langsung pingsan karena bunyi keras seperti benda jatuh "Meong Meong" ._

 _Flashback END_

Hianta speechlees mendengarnya 'setakut itu kah dengan hantu?' batin Hinata

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya " kedua, aku berkencan dengan semua orang disaat aku bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan, toh hal itu cukup menghibur dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah modelku—"

"apa! Menghibur katamu? Walau sesama jenis? Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Astaga kau memang GAY dan Abnormal" Hinata memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"aku NORMAL! Kau ingin coba hm?" Naruto tersenyum licik dan mendekati Hinata perlahan

"berani kau mendekat akan ku seret kau keluar dengan tali tambang ini di lehermu" tiba tiba Hinata sudah memegang tali tambang besar yang biasa untuk memanjat tebing

Naruto langung membeku dan kembali ke posisi semulanya "lalu kalau kau phasmophobia kenapa kau tetap berada di depan apartemenku?" tanya Hinata

"karena aku rindu denganmu" dengan santai Naruto menjawabnya

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke Naruto, rindu katanya? Telinga Hinata tidak bermasalah kan? "hah?"

"iya aku rindu padamu, gadis polos yang menyebalkan" Naruto memandang langit apartemen Hinata dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan.

"kau menyukaiku?" tanya spontan Hinata polos.

"bisa dibilang begitu, aku sangat tidak menyangka kau bekerja di Studio Itachi dan ternyata kau penggemarku ne?" Naruto memamerkan cengirannya kepada Hinata yang masih memproses

Seketika muka Hinata memerah bak tomat "ti-tidak! Ka-kalau tahu itu kau aa-aku tidak jadi!" Hinata malu ketahuan ngefans dengan pria didepannya ini

"tidak perlu mengelak seperti itu Hinata, kau harusnya beruntung kalau idolamu datang dan menginap di rumahmu—"

"tidak!" Hinata menutup telinganya

"lihat kau mala menghindari kenyataan"

Hinata masih mengelengkan kepalanya

"dasar munafik" Naruto memajukan mulutnya pura pura mengambek

Bip bip bip

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dirinya pergi keluar balkon untuk menjawabnya, Hinata yang menyadari Naruto sudah pergi menghelai nafas pelan. 'kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Disukai om om dan mengidolakan pria yang ku pikir ABNORMAL DAN PISIKOPAT?!'

"Hinata! beberapa hari ini aku numpang di apartemenmu ya! Tenang aku tidak macam macam kok, aku harus pergi dulu" Naruto memakai sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang belum mengkonfirmasi pertanyaannya.

"aku merasakan firasat buruk untuk kelanjutan Hidupku" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri frustasi. "Ok kita akan membuat peraturan! My Place My Rule!" Hinata berusaha menyemangati hidupnya yang sudah mulai suram kembali akibat kembalinya Naruto yang bagaikan parasit di sebuah pohon rindang.

.

.

.

"Naruto! kau ini ya—"

"a-aw! Nii-san sa-saakit" Naruto di jewer oleh Itachi karena dirinya telat datang ke studio.

"aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin jangan sampai kau telat datang! Cepet ganti bajumu! Kita akan segera berangkat"

"ba-baik" Naruto mengusap kupingnya yang panas. Itachi merupakan menejernya yang merangkap menjadi pemilik Studio Uchiha yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Jepang dan Asia, namun Naruto hanya meminta Itachi untuk mengurus jadwalnya agar tidak bentrok dan tidak mengharuskan Itachi ikut ke luar negeri bolak balik kecuali ada acara sangat penting. Naruto ingin bebas dan tidak di kekang dengan segala urusan dan karirnya.

Itachi menjadi manajer Naruto karena keinginan Itachi sendiri. Ya karena keinginannya, karena Itachi merasa tertarik dengan diri Naruto dulu merupakan Paintiner handal namun belum terkenal yang tidak memiliki menejer sama sekali, jadi Naruto sendiri yang mengatur semuanya. Itachi kagum dengan sifanya tersebut.

Namun Itachi bisa melihat kalau hal itu tidak baik untuknya, dirinya menawarkan untuk jadi managernya namun sempat di tolak dengan dalil dirinya ingin bebas dan tidak suka di kekang oleh manager _alay_ yang mencampuri urusan pribadinya, namun Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Naruto dengan masa depan karirrnya, akhirnya Naruto menyetujuinya namun dengan syarat seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Hinata memegang banyak kantung belanjaan, sedapat gajiannya diirnya langsung membeli perlengkapan rumah yang sudah habis, dirinya berhenti melihat rak berisi majalah dan buku buku

"walaupun dia Go-internasional tapi aku jarang mendengarnya" gumam Hinata lalu mengangkat bahu

Clek!

"tadaima"

"okaeri Hinata!"

Hinata sempat kaget karena ada yang meresponnya, namun dirinya ingat akan kanyataan bahwa beberapa hari ini akan ada yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Hinata akhirnya kau pulang~ aku lapar" rengek Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi

"kau ini! apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain minta makan terus? Lama lama aku akan rugi" Hinata meletakan belanjaannya yang sangat berat itu di dapur

"ayolah Hinata~"

"kalau kau ingin makan dan tinggal disini setidaknya kau harus membersihkan apartementku dan cuci piring. Kalau tidak lebih baik kau keluar"

"baiklah nanti akan ku lakukan, sekarang aku sangat lapar Hinata" Naruto meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya

"kalau gitu kau juga harus mematuhi peraturan yang kubuat di rumahku ini" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan selembar kertas A4.

Naruto membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Hinata lesu, dirinya sangat lapar hanya itu lah yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Membaca dengan niat gak niat namun ada point yang aneh baginya

"kenapa aku tidak boleh bilang aku pernah serumah denganmu?" tanya Naruto

"mengantisipasi saja, kau orang asing bagiku dan aku suka damai jadi tidak ingin tiba tiba ada banyak wartawan yang datang menemuiku dan menyanyakan macam macam apalagi tentangmu"

"hahh tidak seru" Naruto ingin protes

"kalau kau tidak suka silahkan pergi dan pintu keluarnya ada di sana" menunjuk Pintu keluar

Akhirnya mereka menandatangani perjanjian tersebut dan Hinata menyimpannya.

"Orang Asing ya?" gumam Naruto saat Hinata sudah kembali ke dapur lagi

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **thank you for RnR love you so much!**

 **maaf kalau chapter ini masih kependekan! dan juga untuk chapter sebelumnya yang jujur emang sengaja dibuat pendek *ketawajahat***

 **soalnya author lagi bingung. huft author bingung...**

 **ok! pokokknya maafkan kalau banyak kekurangan di FF ini! :***


	5. Stalker?

" _kenapa aku tidak boleh bilang aku pernah serumah denganmu?" tanya Naruto_

" _mengantisipasi saja, aku suka damai dan tidak ingin tiba tiba ada banyak wartawan yang datang menemuiku dan menyanyakan macam macam apalagi tentangmu"_

" _hahh tidak seru" Naruto ingin protes_

" _kalau kau tidak suka silahkan pergi dan pintu keluarnya ada di sana" menunjuk Pintu keluar_

 _Akhirnya mereka menandatangani perjanjian tersebut._

.

.

.

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

Semenjak kehadiran Naruto di kehidupan Hinata, Hinata merasakan tak lagi damai melainkan rusuh alias berantakan

"NARUTO! CUCI PIRING SETELAH MAKAN" teriakku sepulang partime dan melihat piring kotor berserakan dimana mana sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tiduran sambil menonton TV

"iya nanti akan ku kerjakan" dengan santai Naruto menjawab

"SEKARANG! Atau Say good bye pada ramen ramen ini" Hinata tiba tiba mengumpulkan semua stok ramen Premium milik Naruto yang sudah di sembunyikan dengan apik oleh Naruto sendiri di dalam kantung plastic dan tangan kirinya memegang korek gas.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'ramen' segera menengok kearah Hinata "TIDAK! O-Oke akan ku kerjakan! Ta-tapi tolong lepaskan mereka" Naruto langsung berdiri memohon kepada Hinata.

Hinata tahu kelemahan Naruto selain Hantu dan hal itu cukup ampuh membuat Naruto menuruti perkataannya.

"anak pintar" Hinata mengembalikan kantong kresek berisi ramen itu dan pergi mengambil Handuk

"ck" decihan Naruto yang terdengar oleh Hinata, Hinata hanya tertawa tanpa suara sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Selesai mandi Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang menonton TV. Wajahnya di tekuk "kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata tanpa dosa.

"masih tanya!" jawab sewot Naruto.

Bisa bisanya Hinata mengancamnya dengan menyandra stok ramen premium miliknya. Tidak adil!

"makannya patuhi peratuan! Jangan berbuat seenaknya di tempat orang" Hinata bangkit menuju kasur dan segera tidur meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertampang kesal "kalau tidak di tonton matikan! Hemat listrik"

"cerewet" jawab Naruto yang masih kesal, Hinata hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan di kasurnya.

"Hinata, lusa nanti aku pergi ada urusan untuk beberapa hari" ucap Naruto di sela kegiatan menonton TV

"hm, baguslah" jawab Hinata yang masih terjaga

"kau jangan rindu padaku"

"tidak akan, mala nanti aku sangat bersyukur"

"ck" Hinata memang paling bisa membuat Naruto kesal dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan, namun jarena itulah Naruto betah bersama dengan Hinata.

.

"Hinata! kau ingin belajar bareng? Lusa nanti kita kan UAS" tanya Sakura teman sebelah Hinata

"kapan?" Hinata baru teringat bahwa lusa adalah UAS

"pulang sekolah di rumahmu?"

Hinata teringat bahwa Lusa Naruto tidak ada di rumah, dan dirinya juga libur seminggu di pekerjaannya.

"boleh" Hinata menyetujui

Ting tong ting tong

Bel pulangpun berbunyi dan semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas.

"lihat ada cowok ganteng di depan gerbang" ucap Sakura menunjuk pemuda ber hoodie putih yang menutupi rambutnya dan bercelana jeans yang sengaja di robek di beberapa sisinya serta sepatu Nike hitam

"siapa ya cewek beruntung yang di tungguinya" kini Ino yang berbicara

"yang pasti bukan kau Ino" ucapan Sakura membuat Ino memukul bahu Sakura "aw!" Sakura terpekik

Hinata melihat siapa yang di bicakan Sakura. Dirinya membelalakan matanya 'dia!' batin Hinata menjerit

Hinata harus bersembunyi dari Naruto "a-ano a-aku rasa ada yang sesuatu ter-teringgal di—" Hinata membalikan badannya dan ingin kabur sekarang juga!

"HINATA!" panggil Naruto sang pemuda yang menjadi bahan tontonan siswa siswi

'kenapa dia memanggilku!' batin Hinata panic

Ino dan Sakura saling menatap lalu menatap Hinata yang ingin kabur "Hinata?" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan

"Hinata! ayo kita berangkat bersama" Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang ingin kabur. Hinata tersentak

"a-ano mu-mungkin ka-kau— kyaaa" Hinata ingin pura pura bohong namun ucapannya terpotong

"sudahlah nanti kita bisa telat!" Naruto langsung menarik tas Hinata.

"tidak!tidak mau!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto namun nihil

"kau ini lama sekali tahu! Aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam di gerbang, aku tidak suka menunggu"

"siapa suruh kau menjemputku! Aku tidak mintaaa" rengek Hinata yang masih di seret oleh Naruto. Hinata bagikan anak yang di marahi ibunya karena tidak ingin pulang dari taman bermain.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura memasang muka tanda tanya besar. Apa hubungan Hinata dengan pria tampan itu?!

.

.

"kenapa kau ke sekolahku?! Bagimana kalau ada yang tahu kau?" Hinata menunjuk Naruto dengan sapu yang di pegangnya.

Setelah sampai di Studio Hinata langusng berganti baju dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di sofa loby Studio

"aku tidak ingin sendirian kesini, jadi aku menjemputmu" jawabnya yang tidak masuk akal oleh Hinata

'kau ini sudah tua! Jangan seperti anak kecil!' ingin Hinata berteriak seperti itu di depan muka Naruto. apa yang harus di katakannya besok kepada Ino dan Sakura? Pasti mereka akan mengintrogasiku abis abisan

"Naruto! kau di panggil Itachi" panggil Deidara dari atas tangga

"oke, aku akan kesana" Naruto bangkit meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak

"dasar Orang Tua!" umpat Hinata.

.

"Hinata ayo kita pulang" ucap Naruto yang bersender di depan pintu ruangan Office Boy and Girl

"sebentar" balas Hinata yang masih merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam tasnya lalu pamit dengan kru studio yang lainnya

"aku ingin makan Kare hari ini" pinta Naruto saat dirinya dan Hinata sudah keluar Studio

"kau yang buat sendiri" ucap Hinata jutek.

"jangan tega begitu Hinata~" rengek Naruto

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tatapan tidak suka karena kedekatan mereka "dia itu miliku!" ucapnya sambil mengigit kukunya yang berpoles cat merah.

.

.

.

"APA?!" pekik Ino dan Sakura saat Hinata menceritakan kebenaran.

"apa kau gila?kau membiarkannya tinggal dirumahmu? Kau tidak di apa apain kan Hinata? Apa dia benar tidak memiliki rumah? Aku tidak yakin" ucap Ino yang curiga

"entahlah, aku juga bingung"

"jawaban apa itu? Seharusnya kau memastikannya Hinata."

"bisa saja itu hanya akal akalnya untuk mencari keuntungan dengan kepolosanmu" kini Sakura bersuara

"aku kasihan dengannya, dia pernah hampir terkena Hipotemia di depan rumahku dari situ aku merasa bersalah…" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Ino menguncangkan kedua bahu Hinata "Sakura benar, kau harus waspada! Jangan pernah lengah kapanpun. Kalau ada apa apa kau bilang pada kami" Ino menatap Hinata dengan tegas

"selalu, kalau dia macam macam aku akan menyeprotkan bubuk Merica dan melilit lehernya dengan tambang di rumahku lalu ku bungkus dalam karung boni setelah itu akan ku buang ke sungai"

"bagus Hinata" Ino bangga pada Hinata

"tapi dia tampan Hinata" ucap Ino

"INO!" bentak Sakura

"hehe maaf, kan sayang juga kalau pria tampan di anggurin, pasti banyak wanita yang mengejarnya. ne Hinata?" goda Ino

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata memicingkan matanya melihat kearah Ino

"dia kan tampan, terus mapan bagaimana wanita tidak menempel pada dia? Kalau dia tidak punya pacar setidaknya dia punya seseorang wanita di dekatnya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Kalau aku jadi wanita itu aku pasti akan cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Naruto" jelas Ino

"dasar otakmu cowok terus!" jawab Sakura kesal dengan sifat genit Ino

Ino hanya menekuk bibirnya ke bawah melihat Sakura memarahinya. Sedangnkan Hinata hanya tertawa kikuk melihat teman temannya ini

"kalau itu benar, aku akan menjelaskan kebenarannya Ino" Jawab Hinata sambil melihat Ino yang semakin sebal

.

"hah pasti begini kalau mereka tidak kabarin lagi" Hinata menghelai nafas pelan. Rencana belajar bersamanya batal karena mereka tiba tiba memiliki urusan lain, padahal mereka yang merencanakannya tapi mereka sendiri yang membatalkannya.

"sudah lama tidak jalan sendiri kenapa rasanya jadi aneh ya?" ucap Hinata pada angin "biarlah" acuh Hinata. Karena Naruto pergi entah kemana untuk beberapa hari ini jadia dirinya harus pulang sendirian, biasanya Naruto menunggunya di gerbang dan pulang bersama atau pergi bersama ke kantor.

Tap tap tap

Hinata merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Di tengok ke belakangnya namun tidak ada. "aneh" gumam Hinata dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Hinta mempercepat langkahnya dan dirinya masih merasakan ada yang mengikutinya "Siapa!" Hianta tiba tiba menoleh ke belakang namun masih tidak ada siapapun disana.

Glek!

Hinata meneguh ludah dan mulai berlari dari gang tersebut, ingin cepat cepat kembali ke rumah.

Blam!

"astaga, kenapa aku jadi negative thinking seperti ini?" ucap Hinata frustasi saat sampai di rumah "kenapa saat Naruto sedang tidak ada—apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata!, dia hanya orang asing jangan terlalu mengandalkannya!" Hinata bimbang

Awalnya Hinata hanya menganggapnya biasa tidak mungkin ada Stalker di daerah rumahnya? Kenapa harus Hinata yang di ikuti? Dirinya hanya orang biasa yang tidak terkenal jadi tidak mungkin.

Tapi …

Sudah lima hari ini Hinata merasa diperhatikan, dan diikuti kemanapun dia pergi. itu bukan perasaan tapi Hinata yakin akan hal itu! Dirinya sudah bilang pada Sakura dan Ino namun mereka hanya bilang hanya perasaan saja, dampak UAS yang berlebihan jadi kita setress dan berfikir yang aneh aneh.

Tapi sungguh itu bukan perasaannya. Hinata ketakuan beberapa hari ini. pulang sekolah dia buru buru tidak main kemanapun, bahkan untuk belanja makanan saja memaksa Sakura dan Ino menemaninya. Dirinya tidak berani keluar sendirian. Takut.

 _Andai ada Naruto… andai Naruto sudah kembali…_

Sempat kalimat itu melintas namun di tepis kembali karena dia hanyalah orang asing yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"ugh" Hinata memagang perutnya yang terasa melilit. Magnya kumat.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan, karena dirinya tidak sempat makan siang karena buru buru pulang.

Di buka bupet laci yang biasanya ada ramen instan namun hasilnya nihil. Ramennya sudah habis tidak tersisa

"kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?" Hinata berusaha menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Tut tut tut

"halo Sakura, maaf menganggu malam malam tapi maukah kau menemaiku belanja sekarang?" ucap Hinata yang menghubungi Sakura

"…."

"a-ah baiklah kalau begitu, jaa"

Pip

"Sakura tidak bisa, semoga Ino bisa"

Tut tut tut nada sambung ke dua terdengar dan masih menunggu jawaban dari sang serbang.

" _nomor yang anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan –"_

Ternyata ponsel Ino mati dan tidak bisa di hubungi. Hinata hanya pasrah dirinya tidak ingin memaksa Sakura lagi yang sedang belajar hanya untuk menemaninya beli ramen. "tidak ada jalan lain"

Hinata memakai hoodie ungu muda yang menutupi kepalanya, memakai masker, mengambil dompetnya dan memakai sepatu lalu pergi keluar apartemannya.

Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan, sepertinya aman. Dengan buru buru dirinya pergi menuju store terdekat.

.

"Selamat malam" Sapa ramah sang kasir saat Hinata sampai

"Malam" balas Hinata yang melepas maskernya dan tersenyum pada sang kasir 'sukurlah selamat' ucap Hinata dalam Hati

Hinata focus mencari kebutuhan bahan bakunya hingga tidak menyadari dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang mengambil snack di rak paling atas

"Aw!"

"itte!"

Belanjaan Hinata dan wanita itu berhamburan "Maaf! Maafkan saya tidak melihat anda" Hinata mengambil belanjaan orang itu

"tidak apa" ucap sang korban. Setelah selesai Hinata melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

Wanita berambut pirang, bola mata ungu mengkilat, dan kulitnya yang sangat mulus tanpa noda. 'cantik!'

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya" Hinata membukukkan badan dan merasa malu karena kecerobohannya ini.

"um" sang wanita itu hanya tersenyum pada Hinata lalu pamit untuk ke kasir

"hah udah cantik, ramah pula" ucap Hinata "seperti artis saja, apa dia beneran artis?"

.

"terimakasih, datang kembali" ucap Sang kasir bername tag Matsuri

"iya" balas Hinata dengan senyuman.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata terus merutuki kecerobohannya di dalam Store tadi, melupakan perasannya yang gelisah sedari tadi.

Tap

Tap

"duhh kenapa aku ceroboh sekali" umpat Hinata sambil mendekap belanjaannya melewati gang biasanya ramai namun hari ini sepi

Srek

Hinata menghantikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang jatuh, kembali ke mode was was Hinata mulai ketakutan, 'kenapa disini sepi? Biasanya ramai' batin Hinata mulai panic

Brak!

"SIA—HMMMP" mulut Hinata di sekap dirinya mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga namun tidak bisa dirinya terlalu lemah ditambah diirnya masih terserang mag "EMMM EMPHH" masih memberontak dalam seretan sang penculik air matanya mulai mengalir.

Duk!

Tengkuk Hinata di pukul membuat kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang

 _Tolong! Tolong ….. Naruto_

Hinatapun hilang kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHARA HINTA HYUUGA OR HINATA UZUMAKI!**

Walaupun telat gpp lah yak hehe

291215.


	6. Help!

" _SIA—HMMMP" mulut Hinata di sekap dirinya mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga namun tidak bisa dirinya terlalu lemah ditambah diirnya masih terserang mag "EMMM EMPHH" masih memberontak dalam seretan sang penculik air matanya mulai mengalir._

 _Duk!_

 _Tengkuk Hinata di pukul membuat kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang_

 _Tolong! Tolong ….. Naruto_

 _Hinatapun hilang kesadarannya._

 _._

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya, merasakan nyri di tangannya dan dirinya merasa melayang.

Melayang?!

Hinata terbelalak melihat kondisinya. Di gantung dengan masing masing tangannya di gantung di setiap sisinya, kedua kakinya di pakaikan gelang kaki dengan beban bola besi bergerigi yang begitu besar

"Hmapp—" ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya di lakban dengan kencang "Hmmpp—" Hinata menggerakaan tubuhnya namun bukannya lepas namun badannya merasa remuk. Ikatannya terlalu kencang dan tubuhnya merasa sakit tertarik oleh gravitasi terlalu lama.

"Bos, dia sudah sadar" ucap sosok tinggi besar

Tap

Tap

Bunyi high heels terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan tersebut, Hinata tidak bisa melihat siapa itu karena tidak di terangi cahaya. Hanya tempatnya di gantung lah yang di berikan cahaya.

"Hmppp—" Hinata merasa merinding mendengar langkah itu semakin dekat.

.

.

Di gedung tua kosong berlantai 15 yang sudah tidak layak pakai bak gedung yang sudah berhantu namun siapa sangka didalamnya terdapat ruangan yang beda dari yang lainnya.

Bukan ruangan yang hanya puing puing tembok yang udah setengah hancur, perabotan yang sudah lupuk di makan usia, gelap dan banyak sarang laba laba melainkan ruangan yang luas nan bersih berlantai abu abu mengkilat dan hanya terdapat satu kasur King Size, Sofa merah, meja bundar, TV LCD, Rak dapur dan ruangan persegi yang seluruh dindingnya kaca–kamar mandi. Tidak ada tembok yang membatasninya namun dekoransinya tersusun dengan Sangat amat apik dan Elegant serta langsung dijunjung jendela kaca yang besar yang menampilkan indahnya kota Tokyo, Selebihnya dalam luas ruangan yang lain penuh dengan lukisan dan hasil karya karya yang tersipan dengan apik.

Waw ruangan yang aneh namun cool *bagi Author*

"Teme! Antarkan aku pulang" suara pemuda berambut pirang memenuhi raungan yang ternyata berpenghuni.

"Apa katamu? Memang kau sekarang ada di mana kalau bukan di rumahmu!" jawab sang pemuda revan yang kebingungan

"Maksudku ke apartemannya Hinata" Naruto duduk dari posisi tidurnya menatap teman karibnya ini malas. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya beberapa hari ini.

"Sudahlah kau berhenti bermain main dengan wanita, lihat umurmu sudah tua. Tinggalkan saja dia jangan membuatnya berada di dalam masalah Dobe" Sasuke menekan kata katanya di kalimat terakhir

"Aku masih ingin bersamanya Temee. Ayolah antarkan aku, lagipula kau akan menginap di rumah istrimu bukan? Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini sendirian lagi!" rengek Naruto

"Lalu setelahnya kau akan meninggalkannya seperti yang lain?" Sasuke mengabaikan ajakan Naruto

"Yaah entahlah, aku merasa dia agak … berbeda" Bisik Naruto di akhirnya "Kau harus tahu teme! Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dia menolakku terang terangan! Kau tahu kan jarang sekali wanita berani menolakku ini tidak bisa diterima, mungkin aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu padaku lalu aku akan meninggalkannya. Kali ini agak susah"

"Gila kau Naruto, jadi selama aku pergi ke Wina kau terus bermain main dengan para wanita? Astaga kasian sekali dia, sudah jadi korbanmu" Sasuke menghelai nafas.

"Siapa suruh dia menolakku" kini wajah ceria itu berubah menjadi wajah penuh ambisi

"Sudahlah terserah kau mau bagaimana, pokokknya aku tidak ingin terlibat masalahmu lagi." Final Sasuke "Ini yang terakhir"

"Jangan begitu temee" rengek Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruangan rahasia tersebut.

.

.

.

"Halo" sang wanita berambut hitam legam yang Nampak sangat seksi dengan baju yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. "Namamu Hinata?" tanya sang wanita pada Hinata yang sudah ketakutan

"Hmmpp—" Hinata ingin teriak namun tidak bisa

"Ku anggap itu iya" Shizuka—nama sang wanita yang berhadapan dengan Hinata menghampiri Hinata

'Tolong lepaskan aku!' ingin sekali Hinata berteriak seperti ini

"Hm kau ingin ku lepaskan?" Hinata membelalak matanya, apakah orang ini biasa membaca pikiran?

"Akan ku lepaskan asal dengan satu syarat" Shizuka menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya

"Hmppp—" Hinata mulai memberontak karena tidak bisa berbicara

"Baiklah akan ku lepaskan dulu lakban ini. sepertinya menganggu ya"

SREETT!

Dengan kencang lakban itu di tarik membuat Hinata menjerik kesakitan "ARGH!"

Shizuka memegang wajah Hinata dengan satu tangannya "Sakit? Kasian" Shizune melempar wajah Hinata "Jadi apa kau ingin ku bebaskan?"

"Iya! Ku-kumohon—" jawab Hinata pasrah tubuhnya sudah nyeri melawan gravitasi.

"Dengan satu syarat itu?"

"I-iya, apa syaratnya?" Hinata sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di perbuat. Kenapa nasipnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau tahu Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ya-ya"

"Jauhi dia. Karena dia adalah miliku"

Hah? Apa yang di pikirkan wanita ini? hanya karena OM mesum itu sampai sampai dirinya di gantung seperti ini?! sepertinya Hinata harus menjelaskan ini, ada bau salah paham.

"Se-sepertinya kau salah paham, a-aku dan Om—Naruto tidak ada hubungan apapun! Dia hanya menumpang tinggal di rumahku—"

"Diam!"

Ctarr!

Bunyi cambuk terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut "Tinggal di rumahmu katamu? Aku juga seperti itu bodoh!"

Ctarr!

"ARGGHHH!" jerit Hinata saat cambuk itu mengenai tubuh ringkihnya. Panas dan sakit itulah yang dirasa oleh Hinata

"To-tolong le-lepaskan aku—" Hinata menangis sesegukan menahan perih

"Kau pasti sudah tidur dengan Naruto-ku kan? Iya kan!"

Ctarr!

"ARGHHHH—" Hinata kembali menjerit saat cambuk itu kembali menghantamnya "Su-sungguh ka-kami ha-ARGHHH!" cambukan kembali mengenai tubuh Hinata.

"Kau pasti bohong berani beraninya jalang sepertimu mengambil Naruto-ku!"

CTARR!

"AAAA!"

.

.

.

"Stop teme!"

Sasuke memberhentikan mobil Audy Blacknya di depan apartemen "Disini dia tinggal?"

"Yap! … sudah hampir seminggu, kira kira bagaimana reaksinya ya? Aku yakin dia pasti merindukanku di sisinya" Naruto keluar mobil

Sasuke hanya menghelai nafas pelan "Kalau begitu aku pulang"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura-chan!"

Mobil Audy Black itu pergi dan Naruto langsung masuk ke Apartemen Hinata

Tok tok tok!

"Hinata buka pintunya! Ini aku Naruto" Naruto mengetuk pintunya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab "Apa jangan jangan dia tidur? Baiklah kita bangunkan dia"

TOK TOK TOK "Hinata! ini aku Naruto! buka pintunya aku tidak ingin tidur di luar lagi! Hinata—"

"Hei jangan berisik malam malam!" tenggur nenek pemilik apartement

"Ma-maaf em –"

"Panggil saja Nenek Chiyo. Pemilik Apartemen yang kau teriyaki ini"

"Ahiya Nenek Chiyo, Maaf menganggu tapi Hinata tidak membuka pintunya dari tadi"

"Gadis cantik di kamar itu? Dia belum pulang dari tadi sore"

"Apa? Belum pulang? Ini sudah malam kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, dan sepertinya beberapa hari ini dia menjadi aneh"

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa nek?" Naruto semakin penasaran

"Jadi jarang keluar, selalu buru buru kalau hanya untuk membuang sampah ah—pokoknya kalau ke luar rumah, menjadi curigaan pada sekitarnya padahal Hinata yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu. Dia seperti sedang menghindari orang" jelas Chiyo yang juga kasian melihat gadis baik di apartementnya menjadi muram

"Benarkah?" Naruto kaget mendengarnya

"Iya, kau kan pacarnya kau harus menjaga baik baik, dia gadis yang sangat baik dan ceria. Baiklah aku permisi dulu … dan jangan berteriak!" Chiyo menatap Naruto horror

"Ba-baik. Ehm tunggu! Nenek bisakah kau membukakan pintu ini aku lupa membaw kunci cadangan yang di bawa Hinata hehe" Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat Chiyo menatapnya Horor

"Baiklah. Karena kau sering kulihat bersama Hinata aku akan membukakannya, tapi kali ini saja!"

Clek

"Terimakasih!" Saat Chiyo sudah hilang dari pandangannya Naruto langsung masuk ke apartement Hinata. kembali teringat akan ceritanya "Kenapa gadis aneh itu? Lalu kemana sekarang dia pergi?"

Srek!

Naruto meginjak sesuatu "Buku? Buku diary Hinata?" Naruto mengambil buku yang tergeletak di ruang tamu itu.

"Baru tahu dia menulis hal seperti ini. bocah sekali" Naruto membuka buku tersebut dengan santai "Apa yang di tulisnya saat aku pergi kemarinya?" Naruto mulai membuka lembaran di tanggal dirinya pergi

 _21 November …_

 _Senangnya si Om mesum bin Abnormal itu pergi dari rumahku, Rasanya damai sekali_

" _Mesum bin Abnormal? Ais orang ini ingin sekali ku tiduri ya" Naruto mengomentari diary Hinata_

 _22 November …_

 _Ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikanku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia atau hanya perasaanku?_

 _23 November …_

 _Orang itu semakin mengikutiku! Stalker! Dia nyata! Aku melihatnya! Aku takut!_

 _24 November …_

 _Aku tidak berani keluar sendirian, dia terus melihatku apapun yang aku lakukan dia terus ! Aku takut sekali. Kami-sama tolong Aku_

 _25 November …_

 _Penyakitku kambuh! Sakit sekali… kenapa di saat seperti ini? aku tidak ingin keluar…. seandainya ada Neji-nii atau Om Mesum … Ayah Ibu tolong lindungi aku dari sana ya._

Brak!

Naruto langsung menutup buku itu dengan keras. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak "Sial!" buru buru Naruto memakai jaketnya dan pergi keluar "Aku harus mencari Hinata!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sad ending or Happy end?**


	7. Sister

_Naruto langsung menutup buku itu dengan keras "Sial!" buru buru Naruto memakai jaketnya dan pergi keluar "Aku harus mencari Hinata!"_

 _._

 _._

 _seputar pertanyaan :_

 _Kenapa Sakura yang sebaya dengan Hinata sudah menjadi istri Sasuke di chap sebelumnya? Di chap ini akan di ungkap!_

 _._

 _._

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

"Aaargh!"

Hinata terus menjerit kesakitan saat tubuhnya terus di cambuk oleh Shizuka dengan bringis. Bajunya sudah robek sana sini bahkan memperlihatkan bra Putih miliknya, roknya robek menjadi pendek memperlihatkan celana dalamnya dan pahanya yang penuh dengan luka cambuk, tubuhnya berdarah dan membiru sana sini, pipinya lebam, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat. Dirinya sudah benar benar berada di ambang batas

"Rasakan itu Wanita Jalang! Naruto hanya miliku! tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain diriku HAHAHA!" tawa bak Pisikopat itu masih terdengar di telinga Hinata

Hinata hanya menunduk membuat rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, dirinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena terus di cambuk dan di pukul.

"Hei! lihat aku yang sedang bicara!" Shizuka menjambak rambut Hinata. Hinata menatap Shizuka dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di sana "Na-na—ruto—" hanya itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"DASAR JALANG! Jangan sebut nama Naruto-ku dengan mulut kotormu itu" Shizuka tersulut emosi yang meledak ledak

Hinata menyeringai tipis melihat Shizuka emosi, sebelum dirinya mati dirinya ingin mengejek si pisikopat itu bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya ada kesenangan sebelum dirinya mati.

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman yang lebih berat! Sakon bawakan besi panas itu ke sini!" perintah Shizuka

"Baik Nona!" Sakon langsung mengambil besi yang menyala merah karena sudah di bakar beberapa jam itu.

"Ukon tarik dia lebih tinggi lagi!"

"Baik Nona!"

Sret!

"Aarg—" jerit Hinata dengan suara yang lemah, dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berteriak.

Tubuhnya bagaikan ingin lepas saat ini! ketika tangannya di tarik lebih tinggi lagi menyebabkan bola grigi yang beratnya bertonton itu menahan kakiknya saat dirinya di tarik.

"Ini Nona" Sakon memberikan besi panas itu ke Shizuka

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah lancing berbicara dan ini—" Sakura memainkan besi panas menyala itu "Karena kau sudah lancang tidur dengan Narutoku!... Bagaimaan ya rasanya saat besi panas ini membakar vagina kebanggaanmu yang sudah berani beraninya bersetubuh dengan Narutoku!—" Hinata yang melihat besi itu mulai mendekati mahkota yang di jaganya hanya bisa menjerit histeris dalam hati, memohon kembali pada Kami-sama untuk menolongnya berharap mendatangkan pertolongan walau hanya 0,0001%

"Pasti menyenangkan" lanjut Shizuka "Rasakan ini—"

Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak sudah mati rasa, apakah dia akan mati? Mungkin. Baguslah dirinya sudah tidak perlu merasakan siksaan lagi ah—sudah berapa lama Hinata bertahan dengan semua ini? entahlah setidaknya dia sudah patut bangga karena sudah bisa menahan siksaan ini berjam jam.

Benarkan ucapan Hinata waktu itu Hidupnya tidak akan tenang semenjak pemuda kuning itu datang. Tapi tak apa, hari harinya menjadi berwarna karena ada Naruto di sisinya walaupun kebanyakan memberi beban di tagiahan makanan, mungkin kalau ada waktu lagi dirinya harus berterimakasih padanya karena sudah mau mengajarkan Hinata cara melukis tubuh walau tubuh Naruto sendiri yang menjadi korban yang jadi ekperimen parah oleh Hinata, Hinata ingin tertawa mengingat kenangan itu tapi dirinya tidak bisa. Miris sekali.

Ayah Ibu .. Hinata akan bertemu dengan kalian, tunggu aku

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan…. 'Selamat tinggal Neji-nii, Hizashi-jiisan, Sakura, Ino, Itachi-nii dan Naruto-kun' Hinata menutup mata.

Brak!

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto saat memasuki ruangan yang terdapat beberapa orang. "Shizuka apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!" Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya, dan dirinya peluh dengan keringat.

"Cegat dia!" perintah Shizuka

"Berengsek kalian!"

Bruk!

Bugh!

Braakkk!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Sakon dan Ukon sudah tidak berdaya di depan Shizuka, Shizuka bergetar melihat Naruto lebih memilih wanita jalang itu! Dirinya tidak terima!

"Berhenti disana!" Shizuka mengacungkan besi panas itu kearah Naruto "Aku akan memukul dia kalau kau bergerak seincipun!" Sambil mengacungkan besi itu ke tubuh tak berdaya Hinata.

"Oke—aku tidak akan bergerak" Naruto berhenti dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah

"Kenapa?—" ucap Shizuka sambil menunduk

Naruto masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Hinata dari sana, Hinata harus segera di bawa kerumah Sakit!

"Kenapa! Naruto-kun lebih memilih dia HAH?! Padahal aku selalu membelimu dengan harga yang mahal saat kita kencan! Apa aku kurang cantik? Atau aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu? Atau bayarannya ingin lebih banyak?! Kau harusnya bilang Naruo! aku berusaha keras agar kau bisa melirikku, pertama aku menjadi modelmu aku langusng jatuh cinta padamu! Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa selalu ada di sisimu, kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun? Tapi kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dan memilih bersama wanita lain! Kau jahat—"

Prang!

Greb!

Naruto menepis besi yang di gengam Shizuka hingga terpental dan memeluknya "Maaf, maafkan aku tidak mengetahui perasaanmu selama ini" bisik Naruto dalam pelukannya

"Jahat!—" ucap lirih Shizuka yang menangis Histeri dalam pelukan Naruto dan memukul bahu tegap Naruto. Naruto mengerat pelukannya dan menerima perlakuan Shizuka, berusaha menenangkan pikiran Shizuka agar lebih jernih.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan namun tidak ada tanda tanda ingin melepaskan di antara mereka berdua hingga sang wanita sudah tidak menangis histeris seperti tadi Naruto mengakhiri pelukannya dan mengengam kedua bahu Shizuka lalu menatap mata kuning Shizuka dengan Safirnya

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintamu karena kau sudah ku angap sebagai Kakakku sendiri. Saat ku tahu ternyata kau adalah anak angkat Jiraya-jii dari Prancis aku shock dan dari situlah aku ingin melindungimu dengan tidak berkencan denganmu lagi. Aku sangat senang kita bersaudara Shizuka, aku sangat gembira mendengarnya" jelas Naruto

"Jiraya Otou-san? Ka-kau cucunya? Namikaze Naruto?" Shizuka masih tidak percaya

"Em! Aku cucunya, Uzumaki marga ibu aku memakai nama itu saat aku mulai tinggal di Jepang. Kita tidak pernah bertemu makannya kita tidak saling mengenal, sekarang kita telah bertemu"

Shizuka terdiam dan mulai menerungkan perbuatannya selama ini kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah saudaranya sendiri? "Ma-afkan aku hiks— maafkan perbuatanku Naruto-kun" Shizuka kembali menangis histeris di pelukan Naruto, menyesali perbuatannya. Naruto hanya mengelus punggung Shizuka

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke saat sampai di ruangan itu dan menghampiri Naruto dan Shizuka.

"Sasuke, tolong bawa Shizuka ke mobil! aku akan membawa Hinata!"

"Cepatlah Naruto! aku sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit"

Sasuke membawa Shizuka dari sana dan Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Hinata.

"Hinata bertahanlah!" ucapnya entah di dengar sang empunya atau tidak.

Naruto miris melihat penampilan Hinata, gadis polos yang menyebalkan itu menjadi tidak berdaya "Gadis menyebalkan aku tahu kau kuat jadi bertahanlah"

Dada Naruto terasa sakit melihat keadaan tubuh tidak berdaya Hinata yang penuh dengan luka berdarah bekas cambukan, memar biru, dan wajah cantik bak barbie yang ternoda itu di pelukanya, segera dipakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh penuh luka Hinata hatinya terasa semakin linu melihat Hinata yang berada di ujung tanduk itu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat laknat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?!" tanya Naruto saat dirinya baru sampai rumah sakit. Dirinya harus menenangkan Shizuka di apartement gadis itu dahulu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali dengan meminjam mobil Sasuke.

"Belum tahu" jawab Sasuke yang masih menenangkan Sakura yang masih menangis histeris dipelukannya setelah mendengar kabar sahabatnya diculik.

Ya saat Naruto menghubunginya dadakan meminta bantuan bertepatan saat dirinya sedang mengajak istrinya—Sakura berkencan. Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya sudah menikah saat Sakura masih kelas 1 SMA namun yang mengetehuinya hanya keluarga ke dua belah pihak dan Naruto. Karena umur Sakura yang masih muda jadi pernikahan mereka di rahasiakan dari public termaksud teman teman Sakura.

Alasan Sasuke menikahi Sakura yang masih bau kencur itu masih menjadi rahasia besar bagi mereka berdua.

Mendengar kabar suami tuanya yang tampan— _bagimana tidak tua umur mereka sama seperti Naruto dan Hinata selisih 10 tahun_ Itu pulang dari Wina Sakura kegirangan bukan main, saat di tengah acara kencan mereka terganggu karena tiba tiba raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi panic, mengetahui apa yang membuat Sasuke panic disaat itu juga hatinya seperti langsung di hantam batu besar dadanya tiba tiba sesak melihat Hinata—sahabatnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di dalam mobil suaminya.

"Hinata—" Sakura masih menangis histeris di dalam pelukan Sasuke, masih tidak menerika kenyataan yang begitu menakutkan di hidupnya

.

"Kau pasti kuat Hinata" sudah hampir dua jam Naruto mondar mandir gelisah. Kenapa dirinya gelisah pada mainannya? Pesetan dengan apapun itu. Pokokknya Hinata harus selamat dulu.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus berhenti memainkan wanita dobe" Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit saat mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumah orang tuanya agar lebih tenang. "Ini lebih parah daripada yang lalu"

"Aku tahu! Oke! Aku akan berhenti! Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Tapi aku tidak akan meningglkannya sekarang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan merawatnya sampai dia benar benar sembuh–" mungkin ini hal benar yang di lakukan Naruto sebagai penebus dosanya

"Bodoh! Itu memang tangung jawabmu, karena kau dia jadi seperti ini. bagaimana keluarganya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia anak yatim piyatu teme. Sial kenapa lama sekali!" Naruto sudah geram kenapa operasainya lama sekali

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak selamat ?"

Brak!

"Jangan kau ucapkan kalimat laknat itu! Ku yakin dia—" Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin sedingin es

"Kau takut? Kau baru menyesalinya bukan?" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke, sukses menohok hati Naruto.

Memang benar. Dirinya benar benar menyesal karena sikap egoistnya dirinya tidak memperhitungkan sampai seperti ini. nyawa orang gadis polos yang menyebalkan itu dalam bahaya karena berada di dekatnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meninggalkan Hinata saat itu atau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Hinata atau tidak memperdulikan sikap balas dendamnya atau.. atau… "Arggh!" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi

Clek

Pintu ruang operasi sudah terbuka, "Bagaimana Baa-chan!" Naruto langsung mengcengkram bahu Tsunade

Tsunade—dokter operasinya hanya memasang wajah sedih "Maaf—"

Oksigen tiba tiba tidak masuk ke dalam paru paru Naruto, sesak sekali rasanya tapi menyakitkan "A-apakah di-dia Mati?—"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Note:**

karena dikit lagi mau masuk sekolah jadi Dota tidak menjamin akan update cepat loh diusahain si segera tamat.. lalu untuk _Squel: Listen_ Dota akan terbitkan tapi tidak bisa janji akan update cepat, soalnya kayanya Dota ingin Hiatus.

ohiya! satu lagi kalo bisa panggil gue Dota aja, gue lebih seneng dipanggil kek gitu haha, jangan Author/Thor-san/Author-san bukannya kenapa napa si gue baru sadar arti dari 'Author' itu sendiri dan gue masih bau kencur gak tau apa apa jadi ngerasa gak pantes gimana gitu rasanya hoho. So call me Dota yaw!

Kalo ada hal yang masih membingungkan tulis aja di review atau PM oke gaes?:*

and thanks you so much to my lovely reviewer in my story, love you so much *Cium* *digeplak panci*

1012016.


	8. Insecure

_Pintu ruang operasi sudah terbuka, "Bagaimana Baa-chan!" Naruto langsung mengcengkram bahu Tsunade_

 _Tsunade—dokter operasinya hanya memasang wajah sedih "Maaf—"_

 _Oksigen tiba tiba tidak masuk ke dalam paru paru Naruto, sesak sekali rasanya tapi menyakitkan "A-apakah di-dia Mati?—"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

"Jawab aku Baa-chan!" Naruto menguncang bahu Tsunade, tangannya gemetar.

Ada perasan tidak rela bila Hinata harus pergi meninggalkannya selama selamanya entah karena apa. Dirinya benar benar tidak ingin di tinggal oleh gadis yang akhir akhir ini selalu menganggu pikirannya dan selalu ingin melihat senyum manis gadis itu. Apa dirinya sudah jatuh hati pada korbannya sendiri?

"Dia—dia Koma antara Hidup dan Mati itu karena dia kehilangan banyak darah dan shock" ujur Tsunade

Naruto melepas cengkramannya lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku menatap kosong kearah depan

"Kapan kira kira dia Sadar?" tanya Sasuke

Tsunade mengelengkan kepalanya "Tergantung pada diri Hinata sendiri, entah seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Ataupun belasan tahun. Kita tidak tahu Sasuke, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan berdoa untuknya agar lepas dari komanya" Sasuke langsung melihat Naruto yang baru seperti ini pertama kali, merasa prihatin pada sahabatnya begitu.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu memasuki ruangan Hinata, membawa bunga tulip kuning lalu menganti bunga yang sudah layu. Rambut pirangnya mulai panjang menutupi wajahnya, wajahnya yang mulai tumbuh rambut yang seharusnya di cukur dengan teratur namun di biarkan saja, menatap Hinata dengan mata safir yang tersirat luka, penyesalan, kehampaan yang mendalam.

"Hei bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sangat betah ya disana" tanya Naruto—sang pemuda pada Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat di tubuhnya

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" ucap Naruto kembali sambil tertawa miris.

"Aku tahu aku pria brengsek yang sudah menganggu hidupmu yang damai. Tapi kumohon" Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata yang tidak terinfus "Kembalilah, biarkan aku melihat senyummu lagi Hinata" Naruto mengeratkan pegangan di tangan Hinata "Kau memang gadis yang menyebalkan, kau harus tahu niatnya aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran karena kau satu satunya orang yang berani menolakku secara lantang—" Naruto menghentikan sejenak "Tapi aku termakan oleh permainan yang ku buat sendiri. Hinata—"

Tes!

Air mata jatuh dari sang safir

"Tapi aku sadar diri siapa aku, aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Aku sadar itu—tapi" membiarkan air mata itu mengalir kembali "Aku tidak ingin pisah darimu" Naruto tertawa kecut "Aku memang egoist ya? Makannya kau tidak ingin bangun"

Clek!

"Naruto—" panggil Sakura yang masuk ke kamar ruang Hinata

Naruto menghapus air matanya lalu menatap kearah Sakura "Ya?"

Sakura yang mengetahui cerita tentang niat Naruto pada Sahabatnya dari Sasuke, tentu saja membenci pria itu "Cepat keluar, kau sudah di tunggu" ucapnya jutek

"Baiklah. Hinata aku akan datang kembali" Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum keluar dari raungan dengan perasaan tidak rela.

Sakura memberika tatapan benci pada Naruto, namun hatinya juga merasa kasian pada Naruto yang seperti kehilangan harapan Hidup

.

"Dobe kau ada pekerjaan 4-6 jam hari ini, pertama kita ke studio XXV" ucap Sasuke meneger baru—paksa Naruto

"…"

"Dobe!"

Naruto hanya menoleh dan tersenyum "Iya aku dengar teme, kau perhatikan jalan saja."

Sasuke yang melihat senyum menyedihkan temannya hanya bisa berdecak sebal karena dirinya juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Naruto saat ini "Baiklah"

Sudah sebulan ini Naruto sangat sangat murung dan suram. Tidak ada lagi kecerian yang biasanya menganggu Sasuke tapi hal ini lebih menganggunya, terlebih si dobe ini sangat tidak mengurus diri, dari bulu di wajahnya sudah mulai tumbuh, rambut jabriknya sudah panjang menutupi wajahnya, dan lebih parahnya kantung mata yang sangat terlihat jelas bak kakek umur 70an!

Hinata kau benar benar wanita Hebat bisa membuat pemuda arrogant kelas tinggi jadi pemuda gembel yang putus asa.

.

Mobil mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang sudah menjadi es karena sekarang adalah penghujung musim salju. Naruto yang menyadarinya bingung apa mereka salah jalan?

"Kita nyasar teme?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Keluar" perintah Sasuke

Naruto hanya mengekori Sasuke, saat Sasuke duduk menghadap danau Naruto mengikutinya. Naruto mulai menikmati pemandangan danau yang tidak begitu ramai dengan orang yang baermain _es skateing_ dan salju yang turun _._

"Ceritakan saja" ucap Sasuke tiba tiba sambil menahan dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku mencintainya—"

Sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mencintainya teme, hal itu baru ku sadari beberapa hari ini—aku sangat pengecut baru menyadarinya" Naruto tertawa miris "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku tidak kuat untuk tidak melihat wajahnya— aku sungguh mencintainya" Sasuke mulai mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto "tapi apakah aku pantas untuknya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Pantas tidaknya itu tergantung Hinata sendiri. Apakah dia ingin menerimamu atau tidak" jawab Sasuke

Naruto hanya menunduk "Begitu kah?"

"Aku tanya padamu. kau sungguh ingin serius kali ini? Tidak ingin memainkan perasaan orang lain? Ataupun itu yang sering kau lakukan di masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "Iya teme, aku serius kali ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku senang akhirnya kau sudah dewasa dobe padahal umurmu sudah sangat dewasa tapi akalmu yang keterbelakangan"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto mendengarnya, tapi dirinya tidak mood berdebat.

"Kau harus merubah perilaku burukmu di masa lalu, dan jangan menyiksa diri karena rasa bersalah pada Hinata seperti ini. kau ingin menghancurkan masa depanmu? Hinata pasti tidak suka dikunjungi olehmu setiap saat dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti sekarang ini. Ku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dobe"

"Aku tidak tahu teme bagaimana caranya—"

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang berharga kau pasti akan mengerti apa yang kau lakukan nanti" Naruto kembali menatap danau yang sudah membeku itu

"Ayo pergi disini semakin dingin" lanjut Sasuke yang memasukan tangannya di jaket tebalnya bangkit menuju mobilnya desember akhir memang sangat dingin semoga bisa menyadari otak bebel Naruto itu pikir Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke tahu rasa penyesalan Naruto akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang baru seperti sekarang ini, dengan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Hinata, tidak mau makan, jarang keluar kalau bukan pekerjaan, membeli sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Hinata bisa lihat dan kenakan, tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata dapat merasakan ketulusan Naruto dari alam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima bulan berlalu

Clek!

"Hei Hinata" sapa Shizuka yang membawa buket bunga

"Aku minta maaf padamu, karena kecemburuanku yang keterlaluan kau jadi seperti ini" Shizuka duduk memandangi wajah damai Hinata

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Aku baru tahu ternyata kami adalah saudara, walau bukan saudara kandung—" Hanya ada suara monitor yang menjawabnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung ya— kau pasti gadis yang sangat istimewah yang bisa merubah Naruto seperti sekarang ini. aku memang tidak benar benar mengenalnya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya dia menjadi sosok yang sangat dewasa, mementingkan hal yang mencangkup orang banyak di banding dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan lalu—Naruto benar benar seperti mayat Hidup. Mengurus dirinya saja dia tidak mau, katanya dia tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian— aku sangat tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu"

"Tapi kini dia sudah berubah, karirnya semakin terkenal loh, bahkan saking padatnya jadwalnya dia pernah tertidur sambil berdiri di studio—" Shizuka tertawa kecil mengingatnya "Kau harus melihat itu Hinata, jadi cepatlah sadar Hinata—"

"Shizuka?" panggil Naruto yang tiba tiba datang

"Naruto? bukannya kau sedang ada wawancara hari ini?" Shizuka berdiri menghampiri Naruto

"A-ah itu aku kabur hehe" Naruto mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ketahuan kabur pasti dirinya akan di omelin abis abisan oleh Sasuke "Jadi bila Sasuke mencariku bilang kau tidak tidak tahu ya please" Naruto memohon pada Shizuka

"Dasar adik nakal!"

"Aw-w Sakit" Naruto memegang kupingnya yang dijewer oleh seseorang yang sudah di anggap saudaranya ini

"Itu hukuman buatmu karena sudah menyusahkan orang lain"

Naruto hanya menekuk bibirnya, dirinya memang salah sih tapi Naruto bukan robot kali yang bisa bekerja terus terusan non-stop, dirinya butuh refreshing yaitu melihat Hinata'nya' ups. Hanya Naruto yang tahu itu.

"Yasudah, aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian" Shizuka keluar dari kamar

Naruto menghelai nafas, walaupun sudah dua bulan dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi tetap saja dirinya grogi untuk melihat Hinata hanya berduaan.

"Hei" sapa Naruto, dia mulai duduk di kursi yang Shizuka tadi duduki

"Lihat tubuhmu semakin kurus apa kau tidak muak dengan memakan cairan di dalam infuse ini terus Hinata –" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana namun tidak berhasil "dan rambutmu sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir kali kita bertemu—" Naruto mengelus rambut panjang Hinata, Naruto tersenyum tulus saat mendengar kabar luka-luka yang di dapati gadis ini sudah sembuh walau tidak total "Hari ini aku kabur lagi dari wawancara. Aku bingung kenapa pekerjaanku semakin hari semakin banyak—Aku pasti akan di habisi oleh teme nanti" cerita Naruto pada Hianta yang entah mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli, selama aku bisa bersamamu aku sangat senang dan rasa lelahku juga hilang ketika melihatmu—Hinata kumohon bangunlah" Naruto kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan mengengam jemari kecil Hinata, diakui memang dirinya menjadi cengeng beberapa bulan ini itu semua hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Painter terkenal Uzumaki Naruto semakin meliejit karirnya di mata public. Karena kerja samanya 'Duet Art' dengan Shimura corp dan pastinya wajah tampan yang di milikinya turut menunjang karirnya bahkan dia di tawari music hiburan dan perfilman Nasional.

Sifat cerianya sudah kembali lagi dan teman temannya termaksud Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja Naruto akan kembali lemah ketika bersama Hinata seperti ini. Rasa sakit di dadanya, penyesalan, keegoisatnya selama ini selalu menghantuinya namun kalau menyangkut Hinata Naruto tidak perduli apapun itu.

Semua yang dilakukan di luar adalah hanya demi Hinata—seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Walaupun tidak bisa memilikinya karena Naruto sadar diri, dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Hinata. Masih ada orang yang lebih baik darinya.

Naruto yakin Hinata akan membuka matanya kembali suatu hari nanti,dan dirinya sudah siap untuk mengambil resikonya apapun itu meskipun harus hilang dari kehidupan gadis yang sangat di cintainya ini.

Biiiip biiippp

Grafik yang tidak beraturan itu menjadi lurus, Naruto yang mengatahui hal itu adalah buruk langsung memanggil dokter dengan tombol darurat di sebelah ranjang Hinata berkali kali "Hinata bertahanlah! Hinata!"

Naruto panic lalu keluar untuk mencari dokter karena sedari tadi tidak muncul dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

* * *

#cuap cuap:

thanks for ypu all lovely reader! Happy Saturday!

* * *

Sigh

 ** _090116_**

 ** _Namaki Shidota._**


	9. Who are you?

_Naruto yakin Hinata akan membuka matanya kembali suatu hari nanti,dan dirinya sudah siap untuk mengambil resikonya apapun itu meskipun harus hilang dari kehidupan gadis yang sangat di cintainya ini._

 _Biiiip biiippp_

 _Grafik yang tidak beraturan itu menjadi lurus, Naruto yang mengatahui hal itu adalah buruk langsung memanggil dokter dengan tombol di sebelah ranjang Hinata "Hinata bertahanlah! Hinata!"_

 _Naruto panic lalu keluar untuk mencari dokter karena sedari tadi tidak muncul dokter._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

Naruto mondar mandir dengan gelisah, Sakura dan Ino juga gelisah dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Hinata sedangkan Sasuke masih setia dengan wajah soticnya namun beda dengan Hatinya yang juga ikut gelisah menunggu di depan ruang operasi

Tiga jam berlalu

Clek!

"Dokter bagaimana?!" tanya Sakura dan Ino cepat saat dokternya sesudah keluar dari ruangan itu

Naruto segera menoleh kearah Tsunade begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan mengerubungi Tsunade "Ada sedikit masalah di pencernaanya, sepertinya lambungnya bermasalah sebelumnya apa dia punya penyakit Mag sebelumnya?" tanya sang dokter

"Iya! Dia memang punya penyakit Mag" jawab Ino. Di angguk oleh Sakura

"Iya baa-chan! Sebelum penyekapan dia memang sedang sakit" Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal

"Betul pikiranku, tapi kalian tenang saja masa kritisnya sudah berlalu biarkan dia istirahat"

"Bolehkan kami melihatnya?" tanya Naruto

"Boleh tapi jangan terlalu banyak orang" ujur sang dokter

"Aku dan Ino yang akan masuk!"Ujur Sakura tiba tiba

"Baiklah silahkan."

Sakura dan Inopun masuk, lalu Tsunade pamit dari sana menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto merosot ke lantai lalu meringkuk memeluk kakinya "Syukurlah Hinata—" gumamnya lirih

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto frustasi kembali menjadi tidak tega. Niatnya ingin memberinya pelajaran pada si pemuda pirang itu karena kabur lagi dari pekerjaannya. Sasuke menghelai nafas pelan lagi untuk hari ini.

ku yakin batin sahabatnya itu sangatlah terluka dirinya hanya pura pura tegar di hadapan kami semua di tambah sepertinya Sakura sangat membenci Naruto.

"Naruto—" panggil Sasuke

"…" Naruto masih meringkuk di lantai dan tak sadar air mata sudah mengalir deras dari mata safirnya

"Kau harus istirahat, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Sasuke berjongkok menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan

"Tidak—aku ingin disini saja—" Naruto mulai keras kepala

Sasuke langsung mencengkram bahu Naruto dan mau menatap mata Onyxnya

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku dobe, aku tahu selama ini kau hanya berpura pura di depan kami, tidak pulang sama sekali beberapa bulan ini karena ingin menemani Hinata kan, tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu sendiri! Kalau Hinata tahu kau memaksakan diri seperti ini dia akan sedih—"

Naruto menatap mata Onyx milik Sasuke dengan rasa yang campur aduk

"Ta-tapi—"

"Dengar! Aku akan mengabari keadaan Hinata setiap saat padamu jadi kau bisa tau perkembangan Hinata bagaimana. Kau harus mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu"

Mungkin sedikit jalan jalan ke luar memang di butuhkan untuk Naruto yang sangat kacau ini, dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk

.

.

.

Clek!

Naruto membuka pintu apartement Hinata yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak berpenghuni, Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur Hinata merasakan aroma Hinata di kasur tersebut walau samar samar tercium namun mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Hinata—" gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

Tok tok!

Dengan terpaksa Naruto membuka matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk baru berapa jam dirinya terlelap "Siapa yang datang jam segini?" gumam Naruto

Clek!

Naruto membukakan pintunya dan di dapati pemuda berambut panjang dengan bola mata yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nya

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berada di aparement Hinata!" Neji—sang tamu

"A-aku—" Naruto gugup menjawabnya, karena dirinya juga tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya bagi Hinata

"Minggir!" Neji memaksa masuk dan mendorong Naruto hingga terbentur ke dinding "Hinata!" Neji yang melihat ruangan itu kosong bingung

"Em—a-ano.."

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji sepupu Hinata"

"A-ah kau sepupunya?"

"Iya, dimana Hinata sekarang?" ucap Neji tidak santai

"Se-sebenarnya Hi-hinata ada diru-rumah Sakit—" Naruto merutuki rasa gugupnya di hadapan Neji

"APA! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" Neji kaget dengan kabar yang diterimanya, adiknya berada di rumah sakit dan dirinya tidak tahu itu?!

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu, aku akan menceritakan—"

.

Plak!

Bugh!

"Uhg—" Tamparan keras dan hantaman di perut itu berhasil mendarat di pipi dan perut Naruto setelah dirinya menceritakan semuanya, sakit namun Naruto memang pantas menerimanya.

"Bajingan! Kenapa orang sepertimu berada di sekitar Hinata!" Neji benar benar geram kali ini, emosinya sudah meledak, adiknya dalam bahaya karena pria brengsek di hadapannya ini.

Naruto hanya diam "Maaf—"

"Kau tahu kata maafmu itu tidak akan mengembalikan Hianta!" Neji berdiri ingin bergegas ke rumah sakit

Naruto tersenyum kecut, itu benar kata maafnya tidak akan mengambalikan Hinata, tapi dirinya ingin tetap bersama Hinata sampai sang gadis itu tersadar dari komanya.

"Keluar kau dari sini!" usir Neji

"Baik aku akan keluar—tapi kumohon biarkan aku untuk tetap melihat Hinata" Naruto sujud di kaki Neji "Kumohon! Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakuakn untuknya! Aku akan memberika semua yang kupunya untuknya apapun itu! Aku—kalaupun aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya aku rela tapi kumohon padamu biarkan aku tetap bisa melihatnya—sampai dia sadar" Neji hanya memandang datar Naruto yang bersujud di kakinya

"Berdiri!" perintah Neji namun Naruto tetap bersujud di kakinya "Kubilang berdiri!" dengan terpaksa Naruto bangkit dari sujudnya

"Kau harus pegang janjimu, aku akan berbaik hati kali ini pada bajingan sepertimu—aku sangat tidak ingin mahluk sepertimu masih berkeliaran di sekitar Hinata, jadi jangan sering sering kau muncul di hadapanku atau aku akan menarik kata kataku ini"

Neji meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kosong kearah pintu. Artinya dirinya tidak boleh setiap hari melihat Hinata? apakah dirinya sanggup? Entahlah masih mending daripada tidak sama sekali

.

.

.

.

Sudah delapan bulan Hinata koma dan belum menunjukan tanda tanda kemajuan apapun. Musim sudah silih berganti, Sekarang adalah musim gugur

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati daun yang berguguran dan angin yang menyapanya, tidur di bawah pohon sudah lama dirinya tidak melakukan ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman….

"Hinata—bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Maaf aku tidak bisa melihatmu sesering kemarin kuharap kau tidak kesepian karena ada kakakmu dan orang orang yang menyayangimu di sampingmu"

Bulan kemarin dirinya hanya bisa menjenguk Hinata 7 kali karena Neji 24jam non stop menjaganya jadi Naruto tidak bisa melihat Hinatanya dengan leluasa. Dirinya sangat rindu dengan Hinata yang ceria dan menyebalkan itu saat ini, ingin sekali Naruto memeluk Hinata dan bisa memilikinya lalu mempunyai anak, menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Namun hal itu hanya angan angan Naruto yang tidak akan terjadi.

Cepat atau lambat Neji akan memberi tahu semuanya pada Hinata, dan Naruto harus siap akan resikonya kalau Hinata membencinya.

Nyut!

Dadanya terasa linu memikirkan Hinata membencinya, apa dirinya terlalu menyayangi gadis polos yang menyebalkan itu? Sepertinya Iya. Naruto tersenyum miris lalu membuka matanya melihat langit yang tertutup ranting pohon.

"Kami-sama kumohon sadarkanlah Hinata" doa Naruto khusyu. Akhir akhir ini Naruto sering ke kuil untuk berdoa atas kesembuhan Hinata dan selalu mengirimkan bunga tulip dan lavender ke rumah sakit setiap Hari. Ya walaupun dirinya tidak bisa bersama Hinata terus semoga bunga bunga itu itu mewakili keberadaanya di sisi Hinata.

Dret dret!

"Halo—Teme kau ingatkan aku sedang libur jadi jangan mengangguku dengan pekerjaan lagi—APA?! Hinata sudah sadar?!" Naruto langsung bangkit "Baiklah aku akan ke sana!"

Senyum merekah di bibir Naruto senyum yang telah lama hilang itu kembali lagi, hatinya bagaikan berada di padang bunga di musim semi "Hinata!"

.

"Hinata!" Ino dan Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata yang sudah tersadar

"Hinata akhirnya kau kembali! kau ingin membunuh kami pelan pelan hah?" Ino menangis sambil memeluk

"Iya! Baka! Kau harus tahu berapa lama kau koma!" kini Sakura yang menangis

"Maafkan aku" Hinata membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu "Memang berapa lama aku koma?"

"Delapan bulan" ucap Neji dingin namun terlihat wajah leganya

"Benarkah? Aku merasa hanya sehari di sana" Hinata berfikir

"Sehari palamu! HUAAA!" Ino dan Sakura menangis bersamaan.

Brak!

Semua mata tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu "Hinata—" gumam pelan Naruto saat dirinya melihat Hinata sudah sadar, lalu diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Hinatanya sudah membuka matanya, tatapan itu, suara yang begitu lembut saat memanggil namanya, Naruto akan mendengarkanya kembali? Terimakasih Kami-sama! Senyum merekah di wajah tan itu.

Ino dan Sakura melepas pelukannya, Neji menatap datar Naruto

"Kau siapa?" ucap Hinata yang membuat semua orang di dalam sana kaget bukan main.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC..**

* * *

#CuapCuap

wew pada kira sad end ya? hmm tapi kalo sad end leh ugha, menarik menarik gimana gitu...

Shizukanya kasian lohh Dota aja gak tega gimana gitu nulisnya T,T *lebay* dan di chapter akhir akhir bakalan mulai teruangkap semuanya! Insya Allah itu juga

jadi kalau masih ada bingung tanya aja bro/sis buat Dota evaluasi di chapter kedepannya.

love you full my Lovely Reader :*

* * *

sigh

 _ **10012016**_

 _ **Namaki Shidota**_


	10. Unconditional

_Brak!_

 _Semua mata tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu "Hinata—" gumam pelan Naruto saat dirinya melihat Hinata sudah sadar, lalu diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Hinatanya sudah membuka matanya, tatapan itu, suara yang begitu lembut saat memanggil namanya, Naruto akan mendengarkanya kembali? Terimakasih Kami-sama! Senyum merekah di wajah tan itu._

 _Ino dan Sakura melepas pelukannya, Neji menatap datar Naruto_

" _Kau siapa?" ucap Hinata yang membuat semua orang di dalam sana kaget bukan main._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan berbau kental obat itu kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Hinata

"Ka Neji apa dia temanmu?" tanya Hinata yang benar benar tidak tahu siapa Naruto

"A-ah dia—" ucapan Neji terpotong oleh Naruto

"—Maaf aku salah masuk kamar ternyata hehe, saya permisi dulu. maaf menganggu" Naruto tertawa garing, mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan pergi menutup pintu kamar inap Hinata.

Krek!

Naruto bersender di pintu tersebut matanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong

"Naruto—" Sasuke tidak percaya ini, Hinata melupakan Naruto? apa dia Amnesia?

"Teme—" Naruto memberi jeda "Tolong siapkan tiket ke Roma, sepertinya aku mulai menjelajah lagi" Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke yang mematung di tempat.

Namun bagi Sasuke adalah Senyum yang amat menyakitkan.

"Tapi—"

"Tolong teme, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Naruto tersenyum kembali lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu lalu diikuti Sasuke di belakang.

.

"Hi-hinata?" Sakura menatap tidak percaya Hinata,

"Kenapa?" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" ujur Neji

"Cepatlah kak Neji!" suruh Ino 'ada yang tidak beres!' batin Ino

Ino dan Sakura manatap Hinata yang sedang menatap mereka bingung.

.

" _Amnesia?" ucap Ino_

" _Iya, pasien Hinata mengalami_ Amnesia Disosiatif _akibatnya menghilangnya memori tertentu yang terjadi akibat peristiwa traumatis" jelas Tsunade_

"Astaga _—" ucap Neji_

Setelah mengetahui kondisi Hinata lebih lanjut Sakura dan Ino duduk di taman Rumah Sakit.

"Sakura Kita harus memberitahu Naruto yang sebenarnya" ucap Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang menundukan kepalanya

Sakura terdiam sebelum menjawabnya "Tidak Ino, lebih baik seperti ini saja—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino menatap Sakura bingung

"Dengan begini Hinata tidak perlu mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan—kenyataan bahwa Naruto hanya mempermainkannya. Aku tidak ingin Hinata kembali down Ino—lebih baik Naruto segera pergi dari kehidupan Hinata—selamanya" Sakura menatap Ino serius

"Sakura—" Ino yang mendapatkan tatapan itu—Tatapan serius, mau tidak mau juga membenarkan solusi dari Sakura, tapi apakah ini akan baik baik saja? Bagaimana kalau ingatannya kembali nanti apa yang akan terjadi?

Lagipula sebenci itukah Sakura dengan Naruto?. Menurut Ino, Naruto sudah mulai berubah dan menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab contohnya dirinya selalu menemani Hinata di Rumah sakit sepanjang hari padahal Ino tahu jadwal pemuda pirang itu padat dan paling penting adalah Ino melihat ketulusan di mata Naruto yang sekarang ini. "Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Neji" lanjut Sakura, Ino hanya menunduk terdiam tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

.

"Naruto kau yakin keputusan ini?" ujur Sasuke saat mereka berada di ruangan Studio untuk beristirahat

"Ya aku yakin, tugasku sudah selesai Teme, Hinata sudah sadar sekarang dan lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Neji" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit si artikan namun wajahnya tersenyum kearah Sasuke mengsyaratkan 'aku baik baik saja'

"Aku harus mengambil langkah ini. Walaupun sangat sakit rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai melupakan mu rasanya sangat menyesakan disini—" Naruto mencengram dadanya "—bagaikan di dunia ini kau adalah orang yang amat tidak berguna hanya sampah. Mungkin dia terlalu membenciku hingga muak untuk hanya mengingatku tapi mungkin ini adalah balasan untuku—"Naruto tertawa kecut "Sangat berat bagiku meninggalkan Hinata, aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya, candanya, cerianya dan ingin memeluknya,tapi… aku sadar siapa aku—aku hanyalah pria brengsek yang tidak pantas berada di dekatnya, aku tidak ingin membuat Hidupnya berantakan lagi—" Naruto menutup matanya lalu menghelai nafas pelan "Kalau dia bisa bahagia tanpa aku di sisinya aku rela melakukannya—" Air mata laknat itu kembali turun dari kelopak safir milik Naruto, segera Naruto hapus dengan kasar "Sialan" umpatnya karena air matanya terus mengalir

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkannya, kau ingin secepatnya?" Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Naruto, mungkin dia perlu waktu sendiri

"Iya" Naruto menatap langit ruangan saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya."Secepatnya—"

.

.

"Naruto—" panggil Neji

Naruto ternyata yang sudah menunggu di loby rumah sakit menyambut kehadiran Neji dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan—terlalu menyimpan banyak luka "Minumlah dulu Neji" Naruto melempar kopi kaleng kearah Neji lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang meminum Kopinya

Hening terjadi di antara keduanya beberapa menit.

"Naruto—" panggil Neji yang memecahkan keheningan

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau ingin bicarakan. Tenang saja aku akan menetapinya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, secepatnya aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya" Naruto menatap kaleng Kopi yang di gengamnya dengan tatapan kosong

"…" Neji hanya terdiam mendengarkannya, karena Naruto sudah tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakannya dengan memanggilnya kesini. Ini semua demi kebaikan Hinata jadi sebagai keluarganya dia harus mengambil yang terbaik untuk sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi— aku harap Hinata akan bahagaia"

"Pasti." Jawab Neji To the point lalu menatap ke depan memandang para pasien yang sedang berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Naruto menatap Neji sebentar lalu bangkit dari duduknya

"Aku harus pulang—" Narutopun pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih sama posisinya

"Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata—" gumam Neji

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu

"Neji" panggil Naruto saat Neji sampai di Taman Rumah Sakit

"Hm" Neji duduk di sebelah Naruto

Pemuda ini tiba tiba mengabarinya untuk ketemuan di sini, mau tidak mau dirinya harus menghampiri Naruto. Karena semenjak kejadian tiga hari lalu Naruto sama sekali tidak datang ke RS, Pemuda itu menepati janjinya tidak bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

"Aku akan pergi—"

"…" Neji terdiam menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku akan menepati janjiku waktu itu. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya ataupun berada di sekitarnya, lagipula sekarang Hinata sudah sembuh—aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, tapi –" Naruto menatap Neji "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon—"

"Baiklah" jawab langsung Neji

Naruto menatap tidak percaya Neji, dia menyetujuinya?Naruto pikir dirinya tidak diperbolehkan. Ingin sekali Naruto jingkrak disini sekarang juga tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Neji berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto "Terimakasih Neji" ucap pelan Naruto yang masih terdengar oleh Neji. Neji akan memberinya kesempatan, toh ini yang terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu bukan?

.

.

clek!

Hinata menoleh kearah pintu "Kak Ne—ji?" bukan kak Neji yang di dapat namun pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu datang kekamarnya

"Ha-hai" Sapa Naruto gugup

"Halo! paman yang kemarin ya?" entah kenapa hati Hinata merasa kan perasaan yang sangat aneh pada paman di hadapannya

"Ya, ini untukmu" Naruto memberikan buket bunga yang cantik pada Hinata

"Terimakasih paman em—"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ada perasaan sesak saat dirinya memperkenalkan diri kembali pada gadis yang dicintainya ini

"Ah Paman Naruto, terimakasih bunganya sangat cantik" Hinata menghirup bunga itu 'Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing buat ku, tapi siapa ya?' batin Hinata bertanya tanya

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Naruto

"Baik, aku ingin cepat cepat pulang, aku tidak ingin lama lama di sini paman, tapi kak Neji selalu melarangku" Naruto terkekeh melihat sikap Hinata yang merengek

'Hinata tidak berubah' Naruto tersenyum

"Ahiya—apa paman teman Kak Neji?"tanya Hinata yang penasaran dengan sosok di depannya ini

"Aa-ah begitu lah" Naruto mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Mana ada jawaban yang seperti itu? Paman aneh" Naruto semakin cangung dengan suasana ini.

"Hehe, maaf maaf" Naruto tertawa kikuk lalu Hinata juga tertawa karena sikap Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu kaku dengannya memang dia seorang presiden apa? Mau bicara aja grogi.

Setelahnya mereka mengobrol bersama, bercanda tawa bersama dan Hinata sampai tertawa terpingkal pingkal karena lelucon Naruto

Rasanya Hinata sangat rindu dengan suasana ini, rindu sekali. Seperti sudah kenal lama, begitu menyenangkan.

Hinata POV

Hatiku sangat hangat bersama Paman Naruto, seperti kami sudah kenal dekat. Jantungku juga berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Yang benar saja kami baru saja bertemu masa langsung jatuh cinta itu konyol.

Tapi hati Hinata sangat merindukan momen ini rasanya benar benar tidak asing seperti déjà vu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Hinata" ucapnya yang mulai berdiri dari bangkunya setelah melihat jam di tangannya "Jaga dirimu baik baik, semoga kau bahagia selalu Hinata" aku kaget saat Paman Naruto mengelus rambutku lembut.

Rasa ini— Rasa yang amat sangat aku rindukan, usapan paman Naruto begitu hangat seperti usapan Kaa-san, aku ingin waktu berhenti di sini sekarang juga.

Naruto mengakhiri usapannya, membuat Hati Hinata tidak rela. Kenapa dengan dirinya ini? ada apa dengan dirinya terutama jantungnya yang sangat sesak.

"Sayonara Hinata" ucap Naruto lalu mulai pergi keluar

Tes!

Tes!

Hinata POV end

Rasanya dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu kelur dari mulut sang pemuda pirang itu "Jangan pergi—" ucap Spontan Hinata. Membuat Naruto yang berjalan membelakanginya berhenti, membelakan matanya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya 'Maaf Hinata' ucap lirihnya dalam hati lalu kembali berjalan "Kumohon—"lanjut Hinata namun Naruto pura pura tidak mendengarnya.

Clek!

Tes!

Tes!

"Ke-kenapa aku menangis? ke-kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti mengalir?—" Hinata menangis sesegukan, dirinya bingung dengan tubuhnya yang hilang kendali. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat pemuda itu pergi

"Hinata!" Neji langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya "Kau kenapa?!"

"Ka-kak Neji—" Hinata menangis Histeris di pelukan Neji "Air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan—rasanya sangat menyesakan!Hiks—"Hinata mencengram jantungnya di dalam pelukan Neji, Neji hanya mengelus kepala Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"Semua akan baik baik saja sekarang Hinata" ucap Neji dengan raut sedih

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

Semua berjalan dengan normal di kehidupan Hinata sesembuhnya dari koma, Hinata lulus dengan ujian susulan—karena koma dan mulai memilih kuliah tapi tidak tahu akan kemana ah— jangan lupa dirinya tidak sendiri lagi karena sekarang Hinata tinggal bersama kak Neji! Tentu Hianta sangat bahagia.

Tapi…..

Entah kenapa semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata selalu memikirkannya sampai sekarang bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi, rasanya menjadi hampa setiap mengingat pria itu, ingin bertemu dengan paman Naruto lagi, tapi saat tanya ke kak Neji pasti dia menjawabnya tidak tahu, Hinata hanya menghelai nafas pasrah. Dirinya rindu sosok paman Naruto di sisinya. Astaga sepertinya dirinya sudah menyukai Paman Naruto! lagipula cinta itu tidak memandang umur kan? Jadi tidak masalah Hinata mencintai Paman Naruto.

Hinata memegang jantungnya yang terasa sesak setiap mengingat paman Naruto. Seperti ada memori yang hilang tapi dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa itu, dan setiap mengingat apa itu kepalanya seperti ingin pecah, dan dirinya tidak memberitahu siapapun karena takut membuat orang yang di sayanginya khawatir lagi karenanya.

.

Ting tong!

"Kak Neji!" ucap Sakura dan Ino saat dirinya sampai di rumah baru Hinata dan Neji tempati

"Kalian? Mencari Hinata?" jawab Neji malas dengan dua mahluk ini

Mereka hanya mengangguk semangat "Dia ada di kamarnya dan sepertinya tidak bisa di ganggu" jawab Neji jutek

"Kalau begitu kita akan menunggu Hinata! ayo Sakura" mereka menyerobot masuk, Neji hanya menghelai nafas dengan sikap tidak sopan mereka, kalau bukan teman Hinata dirinya sudah mengusir tendang mereka dari sini.

"Wah rumah ini selalu menganggumkan walaupun sudah beberapa kali kita kesini ya Sakura" Ino terkagum kagum melihat interior rumah Neji

"Kau jangan Norak deh Ino!" Sakura duduk di sofa di susul oleh Ino yang menekuk bibirnya

"Ya ya Nona Uchiha~" goda Ino dan Sakura hanya menekuk bibirnya "Sakura—" panggil Ino pada Sakura yang memakan _Poky_ nya

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata sembuh dari amnesianya ya?"

Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan lalu menatap Ino "Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku terus kepikiran, bagaimana kondisi Hinata saat mengetahui semuanya. Kau tahukan Sesempurna apapun kau menyembunyikan bangkai pasti akan tercium baunya—"

"Entahlah Ino, aku juga tidak tahu bagimana—" Sakura menunduk teringat kembali cerita suaminya tentang 'semua' cerita Naruto sebenarnya. Entah rahasia pemuda safir itu, pengorbanannya, kefrustasiannya, dan pastinya perasaan tulus mencintai Hinata hingga akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Semuanya Sakura sudah mengatahuinya. Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto selama ini karena sempat membencinya.

"Ra—Sakura!" panggil Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"E-eh apa kau bilang?"

"Dasar kau ini!" Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk "Bagaimana kabar Naruto ya? Apa dia baik baik saja?" lanjut Ino kembali sambil memakan pokynya tidak Nafsu "Andai saja Hinata sembuh dan mengingat semuanya kembali, mengetahi kebenaran Naruto yang mempermainkannya lalu pengorbanan pemuda itu deminya apa reaksinya—"

Prang!

Ino dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, mata mereka terbelalak melihat Hinata sudah berada di belakang mereka. Sejak kapan dia ada disana?!

"Hi-hinata" ucap kaget Ino, Sakura masih Kaget

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku Amnesia? Dan kalian sudah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya? lalu apa maksudnya dengan mempermainkanku dan pengorbanannya?—" Sakura dan Ino hanya terdiam bingung apa yang harus dikatakan "JAWAB AKU INO! SAKURA!"

"Ada apa ini!" ucap Neji saat mendengar ada keributan di bawah

"Kak Neji jawab pertanyaanku! Apakah aku selama ini mengalami Amnesia? Dan apa sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dengan ku?!" Hinata membentak Neji. Hinata sudah marah.

Hancur sudah rahasianya yang di simpan secara sempurna itu.

"Tenang, kau duduk dulu aku akan menceritakannya—"

Hinata menurut dan duduk menjauh dari Sakura dan Ino dirinya sudah benar benar butuh penjelasan sekarang! Niatnya ingin mengagetkan sahabatnya tapi mala mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia "Jadi sebenarnya—"

.

.

"Jadi benar— aku Amnesia dan Naruto—" Hinata menangis kembali mendengar semua cerita dari kakaknya.

Dari penyekapan yang membuatnya koma, Naruto yang hanya mempermainkannya, lalu penyesalan pemuda itu, pengorbanannya dan tentang kebenaran perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya padanya hingga dirinya lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Hinata—menjauh dari kehidupan Hinata selamnya agar dirinya bahagia? Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, bahagia? Tapi faktanya dia merasakan kekosongan di hatinya! Karena kehilangan sosok yang ternyata ia cintai selama ini, yang bahkan dilupakannya!

Mereka kejam! Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku hal yang sebenarnya?!

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya! Kalian tidak tahu betapa sakitnya diriku ini saat berusaha mengingat memori yang ingin ku ingat tapi tidak bisa! KALIAN TIDAK MERASAKANNYA! HAL ITU SANGAT MENYAKITKAN! Terutama di sini" Hinata mencengkram jantungnya "Rasanya sangat menyesakan—"

Sakura merasa bersalah sekarang, dirinya benar benar menyesal telah melakukan hal kejam itu pada Hinata karena ide egoistnya berdampak seperti ini "Maafkan aku Hinata ini semua karena aku—" Sakura menangis menyesali perbuatannya, sedangkan Ino menunduk terdiam, Menyesal.

"Tidak. Ini salah ku—seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengancam Naruto hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi" Neji juga merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Ternyata keputusan menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto bukanlah hal yang terbaik. Neji tidak tahu akan berdampak seperti ini, keegoistnya membuat Hinata yang ternyata tersiksa bersamanya.

Hinata merasa kepalanya sakit—sangat sakit, Rasanya ingin pecah "Arghh—"

Bruk!  
.

.

 _"Karena telah melukaiku, memukul ku dan menendangku. Kau tahu tubuhku ini sangat berharga dan kau seenaknya melukainya!"_

" _aku sudah umur 27 tahun"_

" _aku bukan Om Kuning! Aku punya nama. Uzumaki Naruto!"_

" _sudahlah! Bahkan kita pernah bermalam bersama~"_

" _Hi-hinata—"_

" _aku NORMAL! Kau ingin coba hm?"_

" _cerewet!"_

" _HINATA!"_

 _Bayangan Naruto tersenyum dengan ceria memamerkan giginya._

" _Tapi aku tidak peduli, selama aku bisa bersamamu aku sangat senang dan rasa lelahku juga hilang ketika melihatmu—Hinata kumohon bangunlah"_

" _Sayonara Hinata."_

 _Bayangan Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya mulai memudar semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangan Hinata, Hinata terus mengejarnya namun Naruto terasa sangat jauh dan semakin jauh "NARUTO!—"_

"NARUTO!"

Hinata langsung memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, sekarang dirinya ingat semuanya! Ya semuanya! Ingatannya kembali

"Hinata!" ucapan Sakura dan Ino membuat Neji dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata

"Sasuke! Naruto ada dimana!" Hinata langsung bengkit kearah pemuda onyx itu, hampir membuat infusnya tercabut dengan sendirinya namun langsung di cegat oleh Neji

"Kau ingat Naruto?" Sasuke mala menanyakan itu daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya—jadi kumohon antarkan aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun!—" Hinata memohon pada Sasuke sambil menangis,

Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Dirinya juga tidak tahu dimana persisi posisi Naruto, walaupun Sasuke yang menyiapkan keberangkatannya kemarin ke Roma tapi Naruto tidak memberitahu dimana detilnya dia 'tinggal'. Terakhir Sasuke tahu dia berada di Paris tapi itu 1 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tahu betul siapa Naruto, dia adalah seorang suka _Nomaden_. Dan 2 tahun ini Naruto sangat susah di hubungi sekalinya bisa itupun hanya sekedar menanyakan sisa kontrak terakhir dengan Shimura Crop. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? disisi lain dirinya juga tidak tega melihat sahabatnya terakhir kali terlihat sangat putus asa!

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak tahu—"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kota Vatikan, Roma._

" _Terima kasih telah hadir, silahkan menikmati tour kalian di galeri saya"_ ucap Naruto dalam bahasa Yunani kepada pengunjung yang datang ke galerinya.

Ya Naruto sudah tinggal di Roma selama dua tahun dan mencoba lembaran baru disini. Kota kelahirannya dan Ayahnya.

"Naruto—"

"Ayah! Ibu!" Naruto menghampiri orangtuanya

"Jangan gugup" goda Minato

"Tidaklah, hal ini sudah biasa untukku lagian ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menggelar galeriku yah… ohiya dan aku senang kalian datang ke sini" Naruto tersenyum pada orangtuanya

Dengan stelan kemeja putih yang lengannya di lipat sedikit dipadu rompi Drak Brown membuat Naruto semakin gagah di tambah dengan rambutnya yang di tata klimis ke belakang menambah kesan kharismanya.

"Tentu saja, ibu tidak akan melewatkan acara anakku" Kushina menepuk anaknya keras

"Ibu! Banyak orang tahu" rengek Naruto karena perlakuannya tidak berubah padanya

"Ups maaf, abis ibu sangat gemas pada anak Ibu yang ganteng ini tapi belom memiliki kekasih—"

"—Se-sepertinya aku harus kesana, ada tamu penting datang jadi bye Ibu! Ayah!" Naruto segera pergi dari posisi Ayah dan Ibunya. Naruto sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ibunya berlanjut. Menikah. Sungguh Naruto bosan mendengarnya cukup di rumah saja Ibunya membicarakan hal itu tapi tidak di luar.

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina yang geram karena seenaknya meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Sudahlah kusina, ini acaranya. Lebih baik kita melihat lihat yuk" ajak Minato yang menuntun Istrinya berkeliling kembali

.

"Huft akhirnya aku bebas dari omelan Ibu, _makasih_ Ayah love you full _lah_ " ucap Naruto dengan bahasa jepang agar tidak dipahami dengan para pengunjung. Licik sekali kau Naruto

Jujur saja sampai saat ini Naruto belum menikah karena masih belum bisa melupakan Hinata, gadis polos yang menyebalkan itu terus melekat diingatannya dengan apik tidak ingin lepas. Padahal Naruto sudah mencari wanita lain dan banyak wanita wanita yang menginginkannya namun tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan posisi Hinata di hatinya.

Tak apa dirinya tersiksa asalkan Hinata bahagia di sana, Naruto mungkin sudah merelakannya. _Toh_ dirinya sangat tidak pantas untuk gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Sadar Naruto! Tolong lupakan Hinata Lupakan! kau harus menjauhinya, jangan buat dia tersiksa lagi" Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya

"NARUTO!"

Sekarang dirinya semakin gila, _masa_ dia mendengar Hinata memanggilnya? "Sepertinya aku harus meditasi selesai ini aku terlalu banyak bekerja—"

"NARUTO!" Suara Hinata kembali terdengar

"Astaga, aku bisa gila! Kenapa suaranya semakin jelas dan nyata seperti dia berada di sini—"

Naruto berfikir sejenak, nyata? Berada di sini? Mana mungkin? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku berada di sini? Padahal Naruto merahasiakan alamatnya kepada oranglain kecuali orang tertentu.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" suara itu lagi semakin nyata

Spontan Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat Hinata menuju kearahnya di kerumunan banyak orang, ini nyata! Hinata ada disini! Dirinya tidak ber halusinasi! Senyum merekah di wajah Naruto namun kembali pudar kembali.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!" Naruto melihat ke kanan dan kiri lalu lari menghindari Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Amnesia Disosiatif adalah amnesia pisikologis yang terjadi akibat hilangnya memori tertentu yang terjadi akibat peristiwa traumatis, -sumber bah google_

* * *

 **Thanks for RnR ^o^**

Minna, Dota minta doanya untuk my sister karena kemarin ulang tahun semoga dilancarkan urusan pekerjaannya Aamiin. Semoga kebaikan kalian terbalaskan dengan mendoakannya. Biarpun hal sepele tapi mendoakan orang yang baik pasti akan berambas ke dirinya sendiri baik pula *jadi sok ceramah* *bodo amatan gua mah* vhaha

pokokknya mah Terimakasih buat Lovely Reader muahh *digeplak panci*

sigh

150116.


	11. I'm Yours

" _NARUTO UZUMAKI!" suara itu lagi semakin nyata_

 _Spontan Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat Hinata menuju kearahnya di kerumunan banyak orang, ini nyata! Hinata ada disini! Dirinya tidak ber halusinasi! Senyum merekah di wajah Naruto namun kembali pudar kembali._

" _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!" Naruto melihat ke kanan dan kiri lalu lari menghindari Hinata_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INSECURE**

Warning!

OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN (jadi maklumkan bila ada kesamaan alur cerita), bila mencari perkataan yang sempurnya silahkan kilik BACK, DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Pembaca yang bijak pasti berfikir duhulu sebelum berpendapat._

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menghindari Hinata.

"Naruto berhenti!" panggil Hinata yang masih berlari meneroboh banyak pengunjung

Naruto tidak punya wajah di hadapan Hinata sekarang ini, dirinya tidak ingin menjadi pembawa sial bagi Hinata lagi.

Naruto terus berlari dari kerumunan orang orang menghindari Hinata yang mengejarnya dan memanggilnya di belakang, hingga sampai di taman belakang galeri yang sepi.

"Naruto komuhon berhenti!" teriak Hinata, kakinya tidak kuat lagi kakinya sakit karena terus berlari sedari tadi apalagi menandingi langkah besar Naruto yang merupakan dua kali langkahnya.

Bruk!

Hinata terjatuh lututnya tergores, dirinya menangis, hatinya bagaikan teriris benda yang amat tajam "Naruto berhenti kumohon—"

Hati Hinata sakit saat mengetahui Naruto tidak sudi hanya untuk melihatnya saja, dirinya langsung berlari menghindar seolah Hinata adalah makluk yang tidak ingin di lihatnya.

 _Flasback_

" _Maaf Hinata aku tidak tahu—"_

"— _Aku akan memberitahumu dimana Naruto berada" Ucapan seseorang yang asing langsung menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua_

" _Ka-kau—" Hinata terbelalak_

" _Shizuka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini bukannya kau sedang masa rehabilitas?" Sasuke juga kaget akan kedatangan Shizuka_

" _Jadi dia Shizuka?! Perempuan laknat itu!" Sakura mulai geram "Mau apa kau kesini hah?!"_

 _Plak!_

 _Pipi putih Shizuka memerah karena tamparan keras Sakura, dengan segera Sasuke memisahkan Sakura dengan Shizuka_

" _Sakura tenanglah" ucap Sasuke_

" _Jadi Kau! Apa maumu ke sini lagi hah? Tidakkah kau cukup membuat Hinata menderita?! Kau seharusnya di hukum mati sekarang! berani sekali kau muncul lagi di hadapan kami hah? Pergi sana perempuan laknat!" maki Ino_

" _Argh—" rintih Shizuka, Ino menjambak rambut Hitam Shizuka_

" _Rasakan ini!" Ino terus menjambak secara brutal namun Shizuka tidak melawan sama sekali_

" _Lepaskan aku Sasuke! juga akan menghajar perempuan jalang itu biar mati!" Sakura mulai memberontak di sisi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya "Sakura tenanglah" ucap Sasuke yang masih menahan Sakura_

" _Ino! Tenagkan dirimu" Ino di tahan oleh Neji agar tidak hilang kendali pada Shizuka, Neji sudah pusing dengan semua ini dan dia tidak ingin ditambah pusing karena tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mati terbunuh di sini . Ino dan Sakura masih berusaha memberontak di sisi Neji dan Sasuke dan sang para pemuda itu agak kualahan menenangkan perempuan yang sedang mengamuk_

" _Kau tidak pantas kesini! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Penjahat! Perempuan Gila! Kau harusnya Mati!" kini Sakura yang memaki Shizuka yang masih bergeming di tempat dengan keadaan yang acak acakan_

 _Neji yang tahu dia adalah seseorang yang membuat adikanya seperti ini tentu sangat murka ingin sekali menghajarnya bahkan mengantungnya di TokyoTower tapi Neji masih ada akal sehat, seorang Laki laki jadi tidak pantas menyakiti Perempuan dan Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memegang kedua bahunya dirinya mulai gelisah karena kedatangan perempuan mimpi buruknya kejadian itu terulang lagi di benaknya!_

" _Arg—tidak!" Hinata menjambak rambutnya. kejadian itu! Mimpi buruk itu terngiang lagi di fikirannya!_

" _Hinata!" ucapan Sasuke yang langsung membuat Neji menoleh ke Hinata_

" _Hinata!- sialan kau! pergi dari sini!" usir Neji yang masih memegangi Ino yang memberontak. Neji yang mengetahui adik sepupunya masih trauma atas kejadian penyiksaan dirinya tidak ingin terjadi hal hal tidak baik pada Hinata kembali padanya._

" _Maaf—aku memang sangat tidak pantas berada di sini tapi kumohon aku ingin membantu Hinata kali ini-kumohon" Shizuka berlutut di depan semua orang "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku aku sungguh ingin membantu Hinata untuk menebus semua dosaku tapi kuhatahu ini semua tidak setara tapi kumohon kali ini biar aku yang membantunya" ucap pilu Shizuka_

 _Hinata memegangi kepalanya itu sedikit menoleh ketakutan kearah Shizuka. Melihat Shizuka yang bersujud dan mendengar ucapan tulus Shizuka, tiba tiba saja ketakutan yang menyelimuti Hinata menjadi menghilang sedikit demi sedikit entah kemana, sepertinya Shizuka sangat menyesali segala perbuatanya. Tuhan saja maha pengampun kenapa hambanya tidak bisa memaafkan sesama hambanya?_

 _Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melepas infuse dengan paksa. Linu tapi Hinata abaikan dan menghampiri Shizuka takut takut namun dirinya memberanikan untuk menghempiri seseorang yang masih tersujud di bawah._

" _Apa kau tahu Naruto ada dimana?" tanya Hinata yang mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Shizuka. Demi bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata akan melakuakan apapun itu termaksud ini. menghampiri seseorang yang nyaris ingin membunuhmu._

 _Shizuka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata "Ya— Dia akan mengelar galeri di kota Vatikan, Roma 3 hari lagi, aku akan mengantarmu sampai sana dan bertemu dengannya, pasti."_

 _Flashback end_

Mendengar itu dari Shizuka, Hinata langsung mengambil penerbangan untuk ke Roma mengabaikan kondisinya. Karena pikirnya hanyalah bertemu Naruto secepatnya.

Tapi kekecewaan lah yang di dapatnya. Naruto bahkan tidak sudi hanya untuk melihatnya saja. Hatinya terasa sakit lebih dari pada mengetahui kebenaran bahwa selama ini dirinya Amnesia. Rasanya Hinata ingin mati saja sekarang mengetahui fakta yang menohok hatinya.

"Naruto—"isaknya sendirian.

Naruto yang mendengar suara jatuh di belakangnya segera menoleh, Hinata terjatuh sambil menangis dan memanggil namanya.

Sial!

Naruto berlari kembali—menuju Hinata. Mana mungkin Naruto tega membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya tergeletak seperti itu terluka dan menangis kembali? Naruto ingin mengutuk dirinya sekarang juga.

"Hinata!"

Grep!

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Hinata, Hinata yang di peluk mendadak kaget "Na-naruto-kun—" Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat sambil menangis tidak ingin melepas pemuda di hadapannya ini lagi "Jangan pergi lagi—kumohon" pinta Hinata di sela tangisannya.

Naruto hanya diam di pelukannya, masih merasakan aroma nyaman Hinata yang dirindukan itu. Dirinya sangat menyukai aroma Hinata. Pesetan dengan resiko! Dirinya sudah sangat merindukan sosok di dekapannya ini

Cup!

Naruto mencium Hinata lembut—penuh dengan kerinduan yang selama ini di rasanya, Hinata juga menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini di ciuman mereka

Bibir mereka menyatu begitu lama lalu di lepas oleh Naruto tapi langsung di cium oleh Hinata kembali, Naruto sempat kaget namun membalas ciuman itu, menghisap bibir mungil atas Hinata dan Hinata menghisap bibir bawah Naruto lalu bergantian di bibir bawahnya terus seperti itu hingga lidah Naruto melesak masuk di mulut Hinata, lidah mereka beradu dengan liar di mulut Hinata.

Hinata meremas rambut Naruto yang sudah berantakan, Naruto mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata berada di bawahnya. Mereka terlalu terhanyut dengan kegiatan hingga tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang melihat aksi mereka.

Desahan Hinata memancing nafsu dalam diri Naruto, tangan tannya mulai menelusuri tubuh Hinata yang sudah peluh dengan keringat hingga masuk ke dalam bajunya. Sedangkan Hinata tanpa sadar menekan 'harta' Naruto di bawah yang sudah mengeras membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa. Mereka sudah lepas kendali!

"Lebih baik kalian melakukannya di tempat yang lebih baik daripada di tempat umum seperti ini" ucap Kusihna yang pura pura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya, Naruto langsung tersadar dari hawa nafsu yang membutakannyanya dan segera bangkit dari atas Hinata sedangkan Hinata juga, dirinya langsung terduduk dan menunduk malu ketahuan yang hampir melakukan hal 'itu' wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus!

"I-ibu!" gugup Naruto saat menyadari ada banyak orang yang melihat aksinya dengan Hinata.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Minato hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kushina hanya menyerinagi melihat anaknya yang tertangkap basah sedangkan Neji hanya memijit kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

Sialnya hasrat Naruto masih membara! Hasrat yang selama ini di tertidur hampir 3 tahun lamanya, mulai bangkit kembali karena dan hanya Hinata yang bisa membangunkannya! Pesetan dengan hukuman yang akan di dapatkannya nanti mau dihukum mati atau di penggal kepalanya Naruto tidak peduli! Pokokknya dirinya harus menuntaskan dan membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya kali ini.

"Kyaaa" pekik Hinata saat dirinya di bopong bak karung boni oleh Naruto

"Tolong beri kami berdua waktu!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang orang yang speechless melihat aksinya

.

.

.

Shizuka menelusuri jalan jembatan raya di Vatikan, setelah melihat Naruto dan Hinata kembali bersatu dirinya pergi meninggalkan mereka, biarkan mereka mendapatkan yang seharusnya mereka miliki. Shizuka menatap langit biru kota Vatikan.

"Tou-san, Rasanya sangat menyenangkan membuat mereka bersatu aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya—aku tidak menyesal melakukannya" Shizuka menatap kebawah "Keluarga Naruto sangat baik padaku sehingga aku tidak di penjara karena tindakan kriminalku yang sangat laknat itu padahal aku sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, Matipun aku rela tapi aku merasa beruntungnya mendapatkan saudara yang masih menyayangiku—" Shizuka menghelai nafas pelan

"Kupikir selama ini aku akan terus berada di dalam kesendirian dan kehampaan dalam ruangan yang gelap, hingga aku menemukan cahaya yaitu Naruto-kun dan keluarganya yang sangat menyayangiku, kasih sayang mereka seperti impianku selama ini. Tidak Hidup sendirian lagi dalam kegelapan, Aku sangat bahagia sekarang Tou-san—" Shizuka berhenti menelusuri jalannya

"Tapi aku tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua, dosaku begitu banyak aku tidak ingin lagi membebani orang orang yang kusayangi karena aku masih berada di sekitar mereka, seharusnya tempatku bukan di sisi mereka tapi di kehidupan yang penuh dengan kesendirian dan kegelapan seperti dulu—"

Shizuka menaiki pembatas jembatan "—cukup hanya aku saja yang menanggung semua beban ini sendiri—" airmata mengalir di pipi Shizuka "Tou-san kita akan bertemu—"

.

.

.

.

.

"Na-narutoh—janghan pehgiahh lagihh" ucap Hinata susah payah di bawah permainan Naruto, namun Naruto masih mendiamkannya dan lebih melanjutkan 'permainannya' daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sedari tadi. Naruto tetap membisu dan Hinata mulai merasa perasaan yang gelisah

"Aahh—Na-naruto-kunhh" desahan Hinata terus mengema di ruangan itu.

Saat meninggalkan taman tadi Naruto membawanya ke kamar entah dimana lalu mulai mencumbunya dan merebut keperawanannya tapi Hinata tidak peduli selama Naruto berada di sisinya Hinata rela melakukan apa saja. Sudah lama mereka melakukannya namun belum ada tanda tanda Naruto akan mengkahirinya

"Ahhh—Narutohh ahhh" Hinata menjerit saat Naruto bermain liar di atasnya, namun Naruto sudah hilang kendali

"NARUTOHH!"

"ARGGHH!"

Naruto menyemburkan cairannya yang ke tiga kali di dalam rahim Hinata dan Hinata yang juga mengeluarkan cairannya yang ke enam kalinya.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau di-diam saja Na-naruto?—" Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya lalu mulai menangis menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, di acara kegiatannya tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan kepada Naruto. Naruto mala terus melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa niatan ingin menjawabnya

Apakah Naruto begitu membencinya? Lalu kenapa dia mencumbunya seperti ini? Hinata menangis dan Hal itu di lihat oleh Naruto yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah luka

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan Hinata lalu mencium kedua mata Hinata yang terus mengeluarkan cairan laknat bagi Naruto.

"Aku kesal—" ucap Naruto "Karena kau selalu berhasil membuatku menggila—aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu selama ini—"

"Ka-kalau begitu jangan melupakanku!" Jawab Hinata masih menangis

"Tapi aku tidak pantas—"

Plak!

"Jangan kau berkata seperti itu! Aku sudah tahu semua kebenaranmu selama ini! penyesalanmu, pengorbananmu san semuanya aku sudah tahu! Aku tidak pernah membencimu! aku merasa kehilangan teramat sangat saat kau tidak ada di sisiku—kumohon jangan pergi lagi walaupun kau membenciku—hiks"

Rasa sakit di pipinya dikalahkan dengan sakit di dadanya, Naruto melemut bibir Hinata penuh dengan kasih sayang cukup lama lalu melepasnya membiarkan Hinata mengambil nafas "Jangan berbicara lagi kalau aku membencimu atau aku mungkin akan pergi lagi kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi—" ucap Naruto sedikit mengancam.

'Hal itu tidak akan terjadi Hinata—tidak kan pernah, suka atau tidak suka aku akan tetap berada disisimu karena kau adalah miliku sekarang dan selamanya' Inner Naruto, Naruto menyeringai licik tanpa disadari oleh Hinata

"I-iya—" patuh Hinata, Naruto tersenyum dengan sifat polos Hinata.

Naruto merebahakan dirinya di samping Hinata lalu memeluknya erat seakan Hinata ingin pergi darinya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kembali Hinata—aku janji. Apapun halangannya aku akan melewatinya" di cium puncak rambut Hinata "Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku?" Naruto menghirup aroma Hinata di pelukannya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban

"Hinata? Ais anak ini mala tidur—" Naruto berdecik. Hinata terlelap dengan pulas di pelukan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tulus "Aku mencintaimu Hinata" Naruto mencium kening Hinata lalu tertidur menyusul Hinata

.

.

"Eng" Hinata membuka kelopak matanya lalu menatap ke sebelahnaya, kosong. "Naruto—"gumam Hinata sedih, Naruto kembali meninggalkannya.

Hinata duduk lalu memakai kemeja Naruto yang besar di dekatnya karena bajunya hilang entah kemana "Eh?" Hinata kaget saat menatap jari manis kirinya tersemat cincin perak yang sangat indah

Apakah ini artinya Naruto melamarnya?! Tapi kapan?

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto langsung sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, hanya menggunakan Handuk yang melilit pingangnya

"Na-Naruto i-ini a-apa?" menunjukan tangan kirinya, takut takut Hinata menanyakannya pada Naruto yang jelas jelas kemarin mendiamkannya?

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di ranjang dan sudah menggunkan kemeja miliknya namun hanya tiga kancing yang terkancing "Kau tidak suka?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat "Sangat suka! Ta-tapi Ka-kapan—"

"Itu karena kau langsung tertidur semalam jadinya kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang ku ucapkan" Naruto menghelai nafas kasar

"Ma-maaf" Hinata menunduk malu, mukanya sudah merah!

Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata lalu mencium lembut punggung tangannya "Sekali lagi akan kukatakan—" Hinata mulai menatap Naruto—memberanikan dirinya. Safir bertabrakan dengan Amethyst "Maukah kau menikah denganku Hinata Hyuuga?"

Tes!

"Iya!" Tanpa babibu Hinata memeluk Naruto erat dan dibalas oleh Naruto.

Kalimat yang sangat ingin Hinata dengar dan pernah dipikirnya mustahil dapat di katakan oleh Naruto untuknya ternyata menjadi kenyataan sekarang! Hinata menangis terisak, Bukan karena sedih, atau sesak tapi karena Bahagia. Sangat bahagia

.

.

 _Gereja Vatikan, Roma_

"Naruto Namikaze bersediakah kau menerima Hinata Hyuuga menjadi pendampingmu dalam keadaan suka duka hingga akhir hayat anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Hinata Hyuuga bersediakah kau menerima Naruto Namikaze menjadi pendampingmu dalam keadaan suka duka hingga akhir hayat anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Kunyatakan kalaian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, silahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Naruto dan Hinata tidak pernah melepas senyum manis mereka satu sama lain. Menandakan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini juga. Banyak rintangan yang telah mereka lalui penderitaan, kesengsaraan, kegilaan bahkan sempat terlintas ingin mati tapi itu semua sudah berlalu sekarang masa depan yang cerah sedang menunggu mereka berdua

Cup!

 _Cinta itu tidak mengenal umur. Takdir yang sudah di tentukan tidak bisa di hindari karena itu sudah menjadi takdirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _OMAKE_

"Na-Naruto kenapa kita kesini?" Hinata meneguk ludah ketakutan.

Sepulang mereka kejepang untuk mengurus keperluan mereka yang tertinggal, Naruto malah membawanya ke gedung tua yang sudah kosong dan sepertinya angker apalagi sekarang malam Hari.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu dulu" ucap Naruto santai dan kembali menarik Hinata untuk berjalan kembali

Melewati ruangan yang sudah kosong, banyak sarang laba labanya, dinding sudah retak dan bangku bangku yang lupuk benar benar tidak pernah terjamah oleh orang! Seperti uji nyali

"Ta-tapi ini te-tempat i-ini—" Hinata benar benar ketakutan sekarang. Tunggu bukannya Naruto Phasmophobia? Tapi kenapa dia biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak ada apa-apa? padahal disini gelap dan sepi "Ka-kau tidak ta-takut Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa takut? Aku tidak sendirian disini, ada kau dan masih ada cahaya jadi aku tidak takut lagipula aku sudah biasa kesini. Kau takut ya?" goda Naruto pada sang Istri

Bletak!

"Jangan becanda!"

"Ittai! Sakit Hinata-chan" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Hinata "Nah kita sampai"

Cletek!

Hinata langsung terbengong melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ruangan yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya berada di sini—gedung kosong nan angker!. Ruangan yang bersih—sangat bersih. Lantai berwarna abu abu mengkilat, Tidak ada dinding pemisah hanya kaca besar penghubung dunia luar yang membentang disepanjang ruangan, dan tidak banyak perabotan hanya Kasur King Size, sofa, meja, TV LCD, Rak dapur, dan ruangan persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kaca sepertinya itu kamar mandi dan sisanya adalah hasil karya karya dan peralatan yang cukup lengkap.

"Ini apa?" ucap Hinata sepontan bingung.

"Okaeri di rumahku Hinata!" Naruto nyengir pada Hinata yang masih bingung

"Bukannya kau tidak punya rumah?" tanya Hinata bingung, karena sepikirannya orang di hadapannya ini tidak punya rumah alias tunawisma tapi kenapa? Disini? Astga Hinata tidak bisa berkata kata lagi.

"Aku memang tidak punya rumah tapi tidak dengan tempat tinggal" Naruto memasang pose berfikir saat mengingat ngingatnya "Di Jepang aku hanya punya Gedung Tua yang kosong disini, 1 Gedung Hotel di Asakusa, 2 Gedung Studio di Kyoto, 1 Gedung Course Lukis di Shibuya, 1 Gedung Motel di Nagasaki, 4 Sekolah Seni yang tersebar di Yoshino, Nara, Nagano, dan Minabu. Karena itu aku tidak membeli rumah sama sekali dan menginap saja di sana, kau tahukan aku suka pindah pindah karena pekerjaan? Jadi kalau ingin tinggal bisa dimana saja tidak masalah untuku" lalu menatap Hinata polos tanpa dosa.

"APA?! Itu semua kau bilang 'HANYA'?! apa kau gila? Kau Manusia atau Apa si?" Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru di ketahuinya tentang Sumainya, jadi selama ini suaminya mengurus itu semua sekaligus pekerjaannya sebagai Painter? Tapi kenapa bisa? Semuanya?dilakukan sendirian?Dia alien dari planet mana?! Astaga Hinata ingin sekali tidak memepercayai ini tapi tampang Naruto begitu meyakinkan.

Suaminya yang baru satu minggu ini selain Mesum, Tampan, Abnormal, dan Menyebalkan ternyata diam diam masih mempunyai Rahasia yang begitu banyak yang Hinata belum ketahui! Hinata kau harus mengorek Informasi tentangnya lebih dalam lagi mulai sekarang! Hinata membara kali ini. 'Mari kita berburu harta karun HAHAHA' batin Hinata tertawa jahat.

Naruto yang tiba tiba merasakan aura menakutkan di sekitarnya dengan sesegera neneguk ludahnya sendiri 'perasaanku tidak enak'

 **END**

* * *

Terimakasih banget buat kritikan dari _Sena Ayuki_ :* yang membangun banget, aduh sampe terharu bacanya loh T^T bener bener bikin semangat buat ngevaluasi diri. semoga di karya selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi Aamiin.

well akhirnya Tamat juga gimna? gak memuaskan? kaga usah komentar kalo gitu, maksain banget? suka suka gue vroh kan 'DLDR' *tawa jahat*

gak tega kalo Sad End jadi dibikin Happy End.

* * *

see you gaes!

sigh

 _ **Dota**_

 _ **160102016**_


End file.
